Relacion compartida
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: ¿Quien dice que no puedes ser novio de dos chicas al mismo tiempo?, Ash pasa por eso mismo, entrando en una doble relación con su amiga de la infancia y la actual reina de kalos, las cuales deberán también compartir su relación con el entrenador.
1. La actuación del inicio

Hola a todos los lectores, Taisei esta aquí para darles una totalmente nueva historia, después de la gran aceptación de "todo comenzó por un rumor", no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad escribir otro fic con Aria, aunque inicialmente fue así, pero pensando, decidí hacer esto un fic no de un ship, si no de dos, y con mis dos chicas por excelencia, es decir Serena y Aria, habrá como vieron, doble relación, tanto amourshipping como kaloskingshipping, y si, el ultimo es el nombre del ship de Ash y Aria, pero ya diré mas cosas al final del capitulo, como siempre lo hago, así que comenzamos ahora.

Capitulo 1: La actuación del inicio

Ash y sus amigos siguen su camino para ciudad snowbell, para la 8va medalla de gimnasio para su participación en la liga pokemon de kalos. Pero antes de eso, harán una parada en un ciudad, por petición de Serena, no viene siendo por participar en una actuación, si no ver una, ya que se presentara alguien en especial. El grupo estaba llegando a un auditorio, donde se realizaría dicho evento

– Bien, ya llegamos, ahora hay que entrar, puede que este apunto de comenzar – Dijo Serena, estando emocionada.

– Según dice que empieza en 30 minutos, no hay tanta prisa – Dijo Clemont

– Es mejor estar ahí ahora mismo a esperar, así que vamos – Serena contesto ese comentario

– Yo opino igual, y encima vemos todo el espectáculo de principio a fin, lo mejor es entrar ahora mismo – Dijo Ash, en parte apoyando a Serena en eso.

– Ash tiene razón, para ver a tiempo el espectáculo y no perdernos de mucho – Hablo Bonnie, asintiendo las palabras de Ash. Luego de eso, compraron los boletos y entraron al auditorio. Cabe aclarar que algo mas paso antes de eso, una vez dentro de la ciudad, no tenían planeado hacer una parada, si no que solo iban a pasar y seguir, pero Serena al enterarse de dicho espectáculo, quiso ir a verlo. aunque los hermanos rubios estaban algo en duda, Ash acepto plenamente a que fueran a verlo, pareciendo que quería cumplirle a la chica ese capricho, que hizo feliz a Serena, pero a la vez algo sorprendida, aunque el azabache no se negaba a algo que ella quería, esto era algo diferente, el complacerla en vez de hacer algo mas o avanzar en su viaje, algo que era mas allá de otras ocasiones. Y de hecho el desde hace algún pequeño tiempo, veía a Serena un poco diferente a comparación de antes, aun así, no comprendía que le pasaba, sintiéndose diferente cuando se trata de ella, pero para Ash era algo misterioso.

Volviendo a la actualidad, nuestro grupo ya se encontraba dentro del auditorio, buscando sus asientos para poder ver el show, hasta que los encontraron y se sentaron para esperar a que diera inicio. Estaban sentados de la siguiente forma, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont. De izquierda a derecha, respectivamente, también estaba cierto pokemon, solamente de momento era pikachu, como siempre, lado a lado de su entrenador. De un momento a otro, las luces empezaron a apagarse y el escenario a mostrar luces, señal de que el show iba a empezar, y luego de una breve presentación del espectáculo. Sale del escenario una silueta en las sombras, hasta que un fuego ilumina gradualmente esa misma. Luego de un pequeño espectáculo con el fuego, la silueta se revela por completo a la luz, la cual ya se había prendido, mostrando quien era nada mas ni nada menos que Aria, la actual reina de kalos, quien como hace de costumbre en algunos showcase, inician con una actuación por parte de ella, aquí no fue la excepción. Con ella la acompañaba su delphox, quien desde hace mucho tiempo estuvo con ella desde que era un fennekin. La presencia de la chica asombraba a todos y todas, esa combinación de belleza y talento eran simplemente asombrosa, haciéndola alguien muy famosa en la región. durante su actuación, la cual era impecable e increíble, el publico enloquecía, estaban ante una persona demasiado talentosa. Y nuestros héroes no se quedaban atrás, lo que hacia Aria también los maravilló, en especia a Serena, quien para ella, era alguien a quien admiraba mucho, también es su objetivo, a lo de ser la nueva reina de kalos, pero también era una amiga, quien sin saberlo al principio, la conoció en el pasado, en donde ocurrieron muchas cosas. Luego de algunos minutos, aquella magistral actuación había acabado, dando por terminada su presencia en ese escenario. El publico había quedado fascinado ante esto, pero totalmente.

– ¡Vaya, eso fue asombroso! – Exclamo Bonnie

– Era de esperarse de Aria, una actuación sorprendente – Dijo Clemont

– Parece que con eso, la tendrás algo difícil ganarle – Dijo Ash, quien se dirigió a Serena.

– Lo se, pero lo lograre, como me dijiste, ¡no me voy a rendir hasta el final! – Dijo Serena, recalcando en esa frase que Ash le dijo hace muchos años, haciendo que el se mostrara algo contento por la determinación de su amiga. De un momento a otro con el gafas, algo sucedió que era algo mas o menos común, y era que uno de sus pokemon se salió solo de su pokebola, obviamente nos referimos a chespin.

– No otra vez, ¿Me pregunto como sucede? – Se preguntaba a si mismo, no comprendía como era posible que un pokemon se saliera por su voluntad

– Tranquilo, siempre ocurre, siempre – Dijo el entrenador, ya que también le ocurría eso con ciertos pokemon en el pasado.

– En serio, debe haber alguna explicación lógica para esto – Respondió Clemont.

– Aparte también busca la explicación del por que todos tus inventos fallan – Dijo la hermana menor de este, haciendo mención a lo que ocurre en el 99.9% de los casos.

– Algún día nada explotara, ya lo verán, de mientras debo regresar a chespin a su pokebola – Igualmente le respondió, mientras después sacaba la pokebola de su pokemon, quien ya no estaba con el, pareciendo que se distrajeron y ni se dieron cuenta – Eh, ¿en donde se metió chespin? – Dijo Clemont algo alterado, después de voltear a su izquierda y ver como se alejaba del lugar, un poco pero notaron que estaba yéndose.

– No te preocupes, yo iré a por el – Dijo Ash, mientras se levantaba de su asiento

– Pero, te perderás algo de las actuaciones – Serena se dirigió a el.

– Espero no tardar nada, ya vuelvo – Y después de estas palabras, se alejo de sus amigos para encontrar a chespin. Ellos tenían confianza de sus palabras, y mientras tanto seguían viendo el espectáculo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Ash estaba en busca del pokemon tipo hierba, estaba en una situación similar cuando al sylveon de Serena, quien en ese entonces era un eevee, ya saben lo que sucedió. Luego de algo de tiempo, encontró a chespin, quien entro a una puerta, la cual no estaba del todo cerrada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ash se acerco y entro a la misma puerta. Por dentro se veía como si fuese un camerino de alguien, no sabia en donde había entrado.

– ¿Y este lugar que es? – Dijo Ash viendo el lugar, el cual tenia un espejo con un tocador, y varias cosas mas, pero ahora mismo tenia que hacer algo, había encontrado a chespin, quien estaba viendo algunas ropas femeninas.

– Ah, aquí estas, vámonos que Clemont esta preocupado por ti – Dijo el azabache, agarrando a chespin en sus brazos, mientras el pokemon erizo se deprimía, aunque Ash vio por un momento las ropas, cuando encontró una que le llamo la atención, una blusa sin mangas blanca, con unos pantalones negros, esto se le hizo algo familiar.

– Espera, estas ropas yo las había visto en otro lugar, ¿Pero en donde? – Se preguntaba a si mismo, cuando por otro lado vio un sombrero color crema y unos anteojos, recordando algo, mas bien a alguien.

– ¿Q-que están haciendo sus ropas, aquí?, ¿En serio Ariana esta aquí para presentarse? – Ash volvía a preguntarse varias cosas, aunque no vio en ningún momento a aquella persona. Cuando se escucharon voces acercándose a la puerta, no podía irse porque lo verían, la puerta iba abriéndose poco a poco; finalmente se escondió detrás de uno de los sillones que había ahí. Una persona había entrado a la habitación, la cual se había sentado en una silla, la cual estaba en el espejo y tocador. Ash sigilosamente acerco su mirada un poco para ver de quien se trataba; al verla, se llevo una sorpresa y un pequeño susto a la vez.

– Vaya, eso fue un poco cansado, pero al final salió muy bien la actuación – La voz era de una chica, quien estaba sentada frente al espejo.

– "Esto… no puede ser, ¡¿estoy en el camerino de Aria con ella?!"…

Continuara…

Y aquí terminamos el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, ahora diré que pasa.

Obviamente iba a hacer otro fanfic de Ash y Aria, pero solo que el tiempo lo diría, la intención inicial fue que fuera de solo los dos, como en la anterior historia, pero luego de visualizar algo y tomando en cuenta algunas cosas dije, ¿por qué no hacer que Serena este también?, y que la historia no se enfoque no mas en una, si no en las dos, y respectivamente en los tres personajes, y hacerlo doble ship, y así fue como nació este nuevo proyecto, que suena mas tentador e interesante, combinando mis dos chicas favoritas, en un mismo proyecto. como dato, Serena es mi pokechica favorita de todas, desde que la vi hace casi tres años y pasaron varias cosas, y Aria, desde hace un año que empecé a escribir "todo comenzó por un rumor", y desde que la vimos mejor en aquel capitulo, es simplemente increíble, personalidad y demás, no hay palabras, van como que 1ro y 2do lugar, respectivamente de mi lista.

Pero me estoy desviando un poco, no tenia planeado hacerla ahora mismo, pero finalmente decidí seguir adelante, ya que con este, no tengo problemas en hacer cinco cosas al mismo tiempo. Así que contando este, ya van cinco fics que escribo actualmente, pero ya no incrementara para no estresarme y trabajar tranquilo, sabrán que tengo un sistema para escribir, que se los diré en otra ocasión por que no tengo tiempo de hacerlo aquí.

Y bueno, espero les haya gustado el inicio de este nuevo fanfic, solo esperen el próximo capitulo, que no creo que llegue demasiado pronto, pero hare lo posible para que sea así, ya que hay mas cosas que debo escribir y que están esperando también, quiero que dejen sus reviews/comentarios, recuerden que su opinión es importante, y creo que eso seria todo, yo me despido y nos leemos hasta otra.


	2. Malas noticias y nueva compañera

Taisei: Hola a todos los lectores, ¿Querían ya segundo capitulo de este nuevo proyecto?, Pues ya lo tienen aquí.

Harumi: Y aquí las cosas van a ponerse, muy interesantes.

Taisei: Exacto, pero primero, gracias a todos por darle favoritos/like a esta historia, siendo hasta ahora el fic en tener una buena recepción mas rápida que las demás, me alegra que les ha interesando.

Harumi: También agradecemos sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el fic, es muy buenos saber que opinan del mismo.

Taisei: Y dejémonos de todo esto y empecemos, que se que ya quieren leer, así que corre capitulo.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos pertenecen a game freak.

Capitulo 2: Algunas malas noticias y una nueva compañera.

– "Entonces, ¿Ariana es en realidad Aria? Tengo que salir de aquí sin que me vea – Pensó Ash, estando en una situación muy difícil – Chespin, hay que salir de aquí sin que Aria, nos vea, quédate callado y no llames la atención de ninguna manera, ¿De acuerdo? – Se dirigió a chespin en un tono bajo de voz, el cual asintió, pareciendo mantener una promesa. Volvieron a sacar sus cabezas del sofá para observar de nuevo la zona, y ver la oportunidad perfecta para irse.

Mientras que la artista, no hacia nada especial al verla en este momento

– No esta haciendo nada en lo particular, pero será mejor esperar hasta que podamos irnos – Dijo Ash en un tono muy silencioso, sabia que debía hacer para escapar, pero ahora no era el momento, Cuando en un momento, Aria se levanto de su silla, parecía que iba a hacer algo. Ash volvió a esconderse.

– Bien, sal delphox – Aria saco una pokebola, dejando salir a su pokemon principal – Hiciste un asombroso trabajo, te mereces algo por tu esfuerzo – Después de decir esto, saco un pokelito, el cual estaba en una canasta en el tocador. El otro duo, volvió a asomarse, cuando el tipo hierba vio el pokelito quiso ir a por el, al punto de hacer algo de ruido, pero Ash le tapo la boca, detuvo y se escondieron otra vez, pero no paso desapercibido por alguien.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Se pregunto Aria – Aquí tienes, iré a ver que fue ese ruido – Hablo otra vez mientras entrego el alimento a su pokemon, y fue a verificar ese ruido, acercándose donde creyó haberlo escuchado. Mientras Ash y chespin estaban un escondidos, el entrenador estaba con algo de nervios, esperando lo peor.

– "Me pregunto que me harían por irrumpir en el camerino de alguien famosa" – Pensó el chico, no sabría que podría pasarle por eso.

– Parece que no es nada, creo que no importa – Dijo Aria, y habiendo revisado buena parte del camerino, no se fijo en el escondite de Ash.

– Parece que no nos vio, menos mal – Dijo Ash, totalmente aliviado, junto con el pokemon de su amigo inventor, volvieron a ver a escondidas para ver la situación, vieron a la reina de kalos en donde estaban colgadas sus ropas, las mismas que chespin vio cuando entro al camerino, se veía distraída junto con su delphox, quien también veía las ropas.

– Bien, parece que es nuestra oportunidad, vámonos – Después de esto dicho por el azabache, salieron de lado contrario de donde Aria estaba ubicada; ambos se escabulleron sigilosamente, para intentar no ser detectados. Una vez salieron del escondite, cerca de la puerta. Chespin desvió su camino al ver la canasta de pokelitos, yendo hacia allá, cuando Ash lo detiene a medio camino.

– Oye, recuerda que hay que salir de aquí, ya comerás luego –Ash se agacho y agarro a chespin, lo que no sabia que cierta persona lo estaba viendo, al voltear su mirada a otro punto del lugar, noto que Aria lo estaba viendo, con una cara de sorpresa, ocurrió lo que el entrenador mas temía, empezando a entrarle algo de temor.

– ¿A-Ash? ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi camerino? – Pregunto Aria, aun con la sorpresa, nunca imagino que nadie, especialmente el, entrara en su camerino.

– E-este, yo… –Ash se quedaba sin habla y medio tartamudeaba, entrando aun mas en pánico – Escúchame Aria, yo te lo puedo explicar, por favor, en serio – El trataba de tranquilizar la situación en la que estaba.

La reina de kalos, no había dicho ninguna palabra de momento, se acerco a la puerta y la cerro con seguro, algo que no le agradaba al azabache, ¿Qué sucedería?

Entonces Aria se dirigió a Ash, mientras el esperaba algo.

– Toma asiento, por favor – Dijo en un tono un poco serio, el entrenador obedeció y se sentó, esperando lo que sea, se notaba lo nervioso que estaba y como temblaba un poco. Por otra parte, la peli rosa se sentó a lado suyo.

– Primero, relájate – Dijo Aria, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ash, la misma noto el nerviosismo del chico, el asintió en intento relajarse un poco – Así me gusta, ahora explícame lo que sucedió – Volvió a decir a un tono mas amable. El chico empezaba a relatar la historia.

– Bueno, estaba con mis amigos viendo el espectáculo, cuando este chespin se salió de la pokebola de mi amigo y se escapo de donde estábamos, yo lo encontré entrando aquí, pero no sabia a donde entre y luego me entere que era tu camerino, es todo, no lo hice con ninguna mala intención – Ash relato todo lo ocurrido, ¿Qué opinaba Aria de lo contado? Miro total sinceridad en el chico, solo con eso era suficiente para creerle.

– Muy bien, te creo Ash – Dijo Aria, dejando sorprendido al chico.

– ¿En serio? ¿No estas molesta ni nada? – Pregunto Ash

– Te voy a contar algo, durante mi vida de reina de kalos, he tenido demasiados admiradores, que intentaban acercárseme de alguna forma, y luego estas tu, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ellos son totales desconocidos para mi, a ti aunque no te conozco del todo, eres alguien que si se quien eres, además puedo ver que eres muy honesto y de confiar, eso me basta para no enojarme contigo – Dijo Aria, relatando toda una historia y contestando las preguntas de Ash, terminando lo mismo con una sonrisa.

– Es decir, ¿Si yo fuese un total desconocido y pasara lo mismo que paso? ¿Todo hubiera sido un poco diferente? – Ash pregunto nuevamente, la performance solo asintió – Menos mal, pensaría que algo malo me sucedería, como hablar a la oficial Jenny o a la CIA pokemon – Dijo el azabache, nombrando algunas posibilidades negativas.

– ¿CIA pokemon? ¿Y eso acaso existe? – Pregunto Aria con una cara algo confundida.

– No se, pero bueno, no importa; me tengo que regresar con los demás, no quiero preocuparlos – Dijo Ash, levantándose de su asiento.

– De acuerdo, y una cosa, ahora que lo sabes, no les digas quien es Ariana, ¿Esta bien? – Dijo Aria.

– No te preocupes Aria, no les diré – Dijo el chico, manteniendo una promesa.

– Espera, déjame hacer algo primero – Dijo la reina de kalos, quien quito el seguro a la puerta y la abrió discretamente mientras se asomaba de la misma forma.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Pregunto Ash.

– Viendo que el perímetro este seguro, no quiero que nadie importante te vea salir de aquí, piense mal y te pase algo mas – Contesto Aria, mientras veía la zona – De acuerdo, no hay nadie, puedes salir – Dijo la peli rosada, asegurando que no había nada de que preocuparse.

– Muchas gracias, Aria, y lamento haber entrado a tu camerino – Ash agradeció y se disculpo a la vez.

– No te preocupes, además la culpa es mas de chespin, ¿no? – Dijo Aria, refiriéndose al pokemon que causo el problemita.

– Tienes razón, adiós Aria – Ash se despidió mientras salía y regresaba donde sus amigos, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa suya, dándole un poquito de exaltación.

– Si, adiós Ash – Ahora la estrella se despidió, viéndolo irse del lugar – Ash, me gustaría conocerte un poco mas a fondo – Se dijo a si misma, mientras estaba en sus pensamientos sobre el entrenador mientras lo veía alejándose.

Han pasado solo tres días después de eso, el grupo seguía en el mismo pueblo por alguna razón, estamos en el centro pokemon donde dos chicos se veían decaídos y algo tristes.

– ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? – Dijeron tanto Ash como Serena.

– No creí que tanto la liga pokemon y el gran espectáculo se suspendieran por un año – Como lo dijo Clemont, tanto la liga pokemon, así como el gran espectáculo pokemon, fueron suspendidos por todo un año, eso significaba que ambos no podrían participar en sus respectivas competencias en ese lapso de tiempo.

– ¿Y ahora tendremos que esperar todo un año para que podamos entrar? – Dijeron ambos al unísono otra vez, aun en la misma expresión.

– Pero viéndolo de esta manera, la noticia de ayer fue menos peor – Dijo Bonnie, haciendo "click" a la mente de Serena.

Flashback

Nos encontramos en el mismo centro pokemon, todo el grupo sentado en la recepción del mismo, y cada uno en sus cosas.

– Iré a revisar que hay en pokevision – Dijo Serena, levantándose de su lugar y yendo a donde la computadora del edificio, cuando inicio la sesión y se dispuso a ver, noto la imagen de un sobre.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra invitación a otro evento de performances? – Dijo especulando el contenido, cuando la abrió, vio a alguien que no espero.

– Hola a todas las performances, estoy aquí para darles un aviso importante – Dijo ni mas ni menos que la misma Aria.

– ¿Aria? ¿Qué esta pasando? – Se preguntaba Serena, era algo que la tenia muy al pendiente, Ash y los demás se acercaron donde la peli miel.

– Les quiero decir que a partir de hoy, me retiro del performance y dejo mi titulo de reina de kalos – Dijo Aria, dejando totalmente en shock a los cuatro.

– ¡No me lo puedo creer, debe de ser una broma!, ¿no? – Exclamo Clemont.

– ¿No será alguien que se esta pasando por ella? – Dijo Ash, poniendo al aire una posibilidad.

– No, se que realmente es la verdadera Aria – Dijo Serena, mientras seguían viendo.

– Se que deben de estar impactádas, pero esto es por motivos personales, realmente a mi también me duele abandonar todo esto, pero es la decisión que he tomado, así que lo siento mucho así como ustedes también lo puedan comprender – Aria siguió hablando – Así que el titulo de reina de kalos esta vacante, quienes lleguen a ganar el gran espectáculo quienes ya estén aptas para la clase maestra, automáticamente se llevara el titulo que antes poseía, además que posiblemente no este presente para verlo, así que les deseo suerte a todas y que gane la mejor, y con todo mi corazón, me despido y adiós a todas – Aria termino de hablar y se acabo el video, el grupo no tenia palabras para describir lo que acaba de pasar.

– Aria… ¿se acaba de retirar del performance y de su titulo? – Dijo Serena, impactáda por lo que vio.

– Mira el lado positivo, si ganas, serás la reina de kalos fácilmente – Dijo Bonnie, tratando de dar ánimos a su amiga.

– Si, pero yo me quería enfrentar a ella cuando llegara el momento – Serena volvió a decir.

– Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada, así lo quiso Aria – Dijo el gafas.

– "Aria se retiro de todo, ¿habrá sido por mi culpa?" – Pensó Ash, por lo ocurrido con ella en el camerino, creía en una posibilidad que le paso a el – " ¿Sera que ya no quiere que otro se meta a su camerino sin permiso y tenga que lidiar con el? – Siguió en sus pensamientos, si algo le preocupaba, era que se haya retirado por culpa suya.

– Ash, ¿estas bien? – Dijo Serena, en un tono preocupado, haciendo reaccionar al chico.

– ¿Eh?, si, estoy bien, solo que no creo que paso, no podemos hacer nada. pero lo mas importante, es que logres tu sueño, Serena – Dijo Ash, esas palabras hicieron entrar en razón a su amiga.

– Tienes razón, no importa que no me enfrente a Aria, lo importante es que logre ser la reina de kalos – Dijo la chica, un poco animada después de la noticia, con o sin Aria, lo que importaba era lograr su sueño.

Fin del flashback

– Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, pero no significa que no haya sido una mejor noticia, ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Aria ahora? – Se pregunto a si misma, cuando en unos segundos después, alguien le toco su hombro con su dedo índice, la oji azul por instinto volteo a ver, llevándose una grata sorpresa – ¡¿A-Ariana?! – Pregunto muy exaltada, estaba frente a la misma Aria, solo que disfrazada con lentes, otra ropa y peinado, lentes y sombrero, bajo otro nombre. Lo que mas sorprendía a la peli miel, es que ella sabia quien era Ariana realmente.

– Hola, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, chicos – Dijo Aria, saludando al resto del grupo.

– Cierto, ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Ash, quien se dirigió a ella.

– Demasiado bien, muchas gracias – Contesto con una linda sonrisa.

– Oigan, ¿Y ella quien es? – Pregunto Clemont, quien no conocía antes a Ariana.

– Ah cierto, ella es Ariana, cuando tu no estabas con nosotros y fuiste a tu gimnasio, la conocimos – Dijo Serena, presentando a su amiga.

– Bueno, supongo que ya conoces al resto, mi nombre es Clemont, mucho gusto – El rubio se presento a quien en secreto, es la ex reina de kalos.

– Igualmente, mucho gusto – Aria respondió amablemente la presentación.

– ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿No hemos sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo? – Dijo la menor del grupo.

– Bueno, pasaba por aquí y de casualidad me los encontré aquí adentro – Respondió Aria.

– Espera, ¿si supiste que Aria se retiro del performance? – Pregunto Serena, diciéndole tal noticia, no la tomo por sorpresa, no por que la haya visto, ella era la misma Aria.

– Si, es terrible, pero siempre la recordaremos por su gran talento, ¿cierto? – Respondió la peli rosada, mientras todos asintieron.

– Por cierto, ¿Cuántas llaves tienes? – Pregunto Clemont, exaltando un poco a la chica.

– ¿Llaves?, Ah si, ya tengo las tres – Contesto Aria.

– ¿Podemos verlas?, ¿Por favor? – Bonnie pedía que mostrara, su pase a la clase maestra, pero esa pregunta la puso algo nerviosa.

– Bueno, no tengo mis llaves conmigo ahora, pero tranquilos que se donde están – Dijo Aria, la verdad era una pequeña mentira lo que había dicho, pero se salvo de la pregunta. Ash estaba viendo a la chica, estaba frente a quien había tenido un pequeño problema hace días, ella noto eso, y solo le guiño sonriendo, sin decir nada, dejando exaltado al chico, Aria sabia lo que paso ese día.

– Bueno, ¿Y que hacemos mientras esperamos todo un año para que la liga y el gran espectáculo vuelvan? – Hablo Ash – Por cierto Ariana, ¿Ya supiste de esa noticia? – Pregunto a la mencionada.

– Si, es una lastima que Serena y yo no podamos competir hasta dentro de un año, y eso que iba a ser antes – Contesto Aria.

– Además, esto también afecta a los líderes de gimnasio, así que tampoco podremos ir a snowbell por tu medalla – Dijo Clemont, dejando a Ash en una expresión de susto.

– Ni siquiera por mi medalla podemos ir ahora – Dijo el entrenador, en medio de una aura depresiva.

– Clemont, ¿cómo sabes que esto también afecta a los líderes? No lo dijeron en las noticias – Dijo Serena.

– Ya había pasado una situación igual hace tiempo, aunque aun no estaba a cargo del gimnasio, si sabia que la suspensión de la liga afecta a los gimnasios y sus líderes, o en pocas palabras, no se podrá desafiar a ningún gimnasio – Contesto Clemont.

– Ya se, y si se dan un descanso de sus asuntos, no vendría mal unas vacaciones – Dijo Aria, proponiendo algo que hacer.

– Es buena idea, ¿Pero a donde podríamos ir? – Dijo la peli miel

– Lo tengo, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a kanto? – Ash sugirió ir a su región natal, la propuesta dejo sin palabras a mas de uno, puesto que nadie esperaba tal sugerencia, pero igual lo estaban pensando.

– Saben que, estoy de acuerdo con Ash, será todo un año, no vendría mas visitar otra región, ¿Qué dicen? – Dijo Clemont, apoyando la idea, y las demás asintieron, parecía una buena opción.

– Me gustaría volver a visitar kanto, yo digo que si – Dijo Serena.

– A mi me gustaría ver que tipos de pokemon podemos ver, deben haber algunos muy lindos – Dijo Bonnie, con un poco de entusiasmo.

– Decidido, ¡iremos a kanto! – Dijo Ash, ya se había tomado una decisión, y sus compañeros asintieron.

– Pero tomen en cuneta que debemos ir a ciudad lumiose para tomar un avión para allá – Dijo Clemont.

– Pues vamos allá de paso, pero al menos ya tenemos definido nuestro destino – Dijo Serena.

– Cierto, entonces vámonos – Dijo el azabache, mientras sus compañeros asintieron y se pusieron rumbo a ciudad lumiose.

–Esperen un momento, me preguntaba si, ¿Podría ir con ustedes? La verdad no tengo nada que hacer y me gustaría viajar con ustedes – Dijo Aria, interrumpiendo el rumbo del grupo y esperando una respuesta, realmente había una razón mas por la que se retiro, mas que por asuntos personales de ella, y tenia que ver con una persona en particular.

– Por supuesto, si somos mas, es mejor – Dijo Ash, aceptando la petición.

– Si, seria increíble tenerte con nosotros – Dijo Serena, quien estaba muy de acuerdo con esto. Mientras que los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza, en señal de que también les parecía bien.

– ¡Muchas gracias, vámonos! – Dijo la chica, mientras los cinco, salían del centro pokemon y se dirigían rumbo a ciudad lumiose.

– "Ahora que estoy contigo Ash, tendré la oportunidad de conocernos mejor" – Esos eran los pensamientos de Aria, quien desde aquel suceso en su camerino con el chico, algo quería hacer: y eso era conocer mas a Ash, y ahora que esta junto a el, tiene la oportunidad, mientras el viaje continua.

Continuara…

Taisei: Y con esto concluimos nuestro segundo capitulo, mas largo de lo que imaginaba, pero se que les gusta que sean largos los capítulos.

Harumi: Muy raro en ti, no acostumbras a escribir capítulos muy largos, esto es algo increíble.

Taisei: El ultimo capitulo de "Compitiendo por tu corazón" tiene el récord de mas palabras escritas, teniendo mas de 3000, esto apenas no es nada.

Harumi: Siendo el segundo capitulo de un nuevo proyecto tuyo si.

Taisei: Bien, en parte tienes razón, pero dejando eso, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, como digo, mas largo de lo que yo esperaba, el siguiente ya lo tengo en mente, pero tendrá que esperar porque se esta preparando una actualización de otro fic.

Harumi: Recuerden dejar sus reviews/comentarios, sus opiniones son muy importantes.

Taisei: Oye, eso lo digo yo.

Harumi: Lo se, pero no crees que yo también diga algo así de vez en cuando

Taisei: Buen punto, pero bueno, supongo que no tengo algo que decir, una aclaración importante o algo, así que nos despedimos y nos leemos hasta otra.


	3. Identidad revelada

Taisei: Hola lectores, es la hora de una buena dosis de este fanfic, con un nuevo capitulo, así que comenzamos

Harumi: Espera, esa no es la misma energía que tienes a la hora de presentar los capítulos, además se te ve un poquito decaído.

Taisei: No, estoy bien, solo que si hay algo que no me gusta, es que tengan que esperar bastante tiempo para la actualización de un capitulo.

Harumi: En serio, ¿Qué te sucede? Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

Tasisei: Gracias, solo estaba pensando cosas, iré a mi habitación a eso, no te preocupes por mi, y te encargo todo.

Harumi: De acuerdo, no se que le pasa. Lo siento mucho por lo que acaban de ver, pero dejando eso a lado, vamos con este nuevo capitulo que seguro lo estaban esperando mucho, así que comencemos.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 3: Identidad revelada

En su camino a ciudad lumiose, para ir a kanto, nuestros héroes junto a una nueva compañera, se dirigen a dicho destino.

– Oigan, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – Dijo Aria, quien se veía algo cansada.

– Pero hace dos días que empezamos el camino, es claro que nos falta mucho camino – Contesto Clemont.

– Tenemos que regresar a pueblo dendemille, para de ahí agarrar una ruta a ciudad lumiose – Agrego Serena, mientras esta consultaba su mapa.

– Este va a ser un largo camino – Dijo Aria algo deprimida por saber que aun faltaba mucho viaje.

– Ariana, ¿De casualidad no estas acostumbrada a caminar mucho? – Pregunto Bonnie, la verdad es que cuando era reina de kalos, tendía a transportarse en su limusina, que no necesitaba caminar para largos viajes.

– Bueno, no es que no este acostumbrada, lo que pasa es… Bueno, como explicarlo – Aria trataba de contestar, pero no encontraba una buena respuesta, debía ocultar que ella es la retirada reina de kalos.

– Descuida, uno pronto se acostumbra, ya lo veras – Ash le dio ánimos, al notarlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Creo que tienes razón Ash, sigamos con nuestro viaje – Dijo Aria, estando mas animada. Cabe decir que estos últimos días, los dos se volvieron mas cercanos, ella tenia que conocer mas a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje, cosa que hizo, pero con Ash fue a quien mas conoció, entablando mas cercanía, incluso mas que con la misma Serena; quien la misma se sentía algo incomoda al ver la tan buena interacción entre ambos, aunque esto lo pasaba muy por alto, ya que veía una buena amistad como con los demás, y no algo extremo como si se pudiera sentir atraída por el entrenador.

Luego de un muy buen rato de caminar, se dispusieron a descansar para comer; al llegar a un cierto punto para desmontar las cosas, no sin antes hacer algo mas.

– De acuerdo, ¡salgan todos! – Dijo Ash, sacando todas sus pokebolas, para que su equipo pokemon saliera, lo mismo hicieron todos los demás, sacando a todos sus pokemon. Aria saco a cuatro pokemon, quienes eran su equipo completo, los cuales era su delphox, aromatisse, y finalmente otros dos mas; quienes eran un vivillon y un glaceon, estos dos últimos nadie los ha visto en el escenario, pero si eran pokemon propiamente suyos.

Mientras que cada uno hacia algo, Clemont preparando la comida, Bonnie jugando con algunos de los pokemon, Ash, Serena y Aria preparando la mesa, había alguien, o ciertas personas que los veían desde lejos, quien era ni mas ni menos que nuestra organización malvada favorita.

– Miren, aquí esta lo que tanto estamos intentando buscar por mucho tiempo – Dijo Jessie, poniendo su mira en pikachu

– Y también, todos esos pokemon reunidos, podríamos atraparlos a todos y darle al jefe un botín mas grande – Dijo James, recalcando a los demás pokemon del grupo.

– Por cierto, ya vieron, alguien mas esta a acompañando a los sonsos – Dijo Meowth, y hacía todos voltearon a ver a Aria.

– Ahora que lo veo, esta chica me recuerda mucho a alguien – Dijo Jessie.

– A quien, ¿Una amiga tuya de la infancia? – Dijo James.

– No, a la reina de kalos, Aria, lastima que se retiro del performance, ahora cuando gane su titulo, no podré restregárselo en su cara y a las demás concursantes – Contesto un poco molesta.

– Se parece mucho, pero sea quien sea, también tiene pokemons, así que los capturaremos también junto a pikachu y los otros – Dijo el pokemon parlante.

– Cuando el jefe vea todo lo que le llevaremos, vera que somos el mejor equipo de toda la organización – Agrego James.

– Entonces, hay que actuar y capturarlos a todos ellos – Dijo Jessie, mientras sus compañeros asintieron.

Regresando a nuestro grupo principal, todos seguían con lo suyo, salvo nuestro trio protagónico, quienes estaban sentados en los bancos de la mesa. Estando Ash la esquina de la derecha, Aria en el centro y Serena en la esquina izquierda. La misma presenciaba una agradable conversación entre el entrenador y la ex–reina de kalos,, viendo lo bien que se llevaban, dándole un poco de cierta incomodad a la oji azul, claro en parte a la cercanía que ganaron en los últimos días cuando Aria comenzó a viajar con ellos.

– Entonces, ¿Qué haremos una vez lleguemos a kanto? – Pregunto Aria al azabache.

– Bueno, eso habrá que verlo una vez estemos allá – Contesto Ash, cuando Serena quiso hablar, necesitaba aclarar algo con alguien en especifico.

– Oye Ariana, ¿Crees que podamos hablar las dos, por allá en privado? – Pregunto Serena, señalando un lugar un poco alejado donde se ubicaban. Esto la dejo algo perpleja.

– Eh… seguro, vamos – Dijo Aria, para después ambas levantarse de su lugar e ir al otro señalado.

– De acuerdo, ¿De que querías hablar Serena? – Aria inicio la conversación con una pregunta.

– Bueno, ¿Dime por que te retiraste del performance y dejaste el ser reina de kalos? – Pregunto Serena, una pregunta que dejo a Aria demasiado sorprendida y la puso algo en tensión, mas por lo que se preguntaba en su cabeza, ¿Cómo supo quien era realmente?

– Este… ¿De que me estas hablando? Yo jamás fui reina de kalos y sigo participando en las competencias – Respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, y tratando de ocultar su verdad.

– Aria, se quien eres realmente detrás de esos lentes, quiero saber la verdad sobre esto – Dijo Serena en un tono serio. Aria no podía creer lo que escuchaba de parte de ella, sobre su identidad descubierta y el querer saber el motivo de lo sucedido hace días.

– Bueno, creo que descubriste quien era Ariana, ¿Pero como lo hiciste? – Pregunto la chica de cabello rosa.

– Digamos que el día después que nos conocimos, te vi en pokevision y supe que eras tu, por esa pose tuya que me hiciste en nuestra batalla y luego la hiciste en pokevision – Contesto Serena.

– Ah, ya veo, pero creo que ya no tengo escape, así que te diré lo que paso – Dijo Aria, dispuesta a decirlo todo – Yo ya estaba cansada de tantas obligaciones y cosas que tenia que hacer como reina de kalos, yo solo quiero descansar y llevar una vida tranquila, sin tantas labores como esas – Contesto al fin el motivo, pero sabemos que había algo mas que tan solo eso, pero no lo podía decir.

– ¿Y tu lo decidiste por voluntad propia? – Pregunto Serena, y su amiga solo asintió.

– Después quería encontrarlos a ustedes y ver si podíamos viajar todos juntos, y eso fue todo lo ocurrido – La ex performance termino de relatar la historia.

– Bueno, si esa es la razón, me alegra tener a alguien que alguna vez fue la reina de kalos como acompañante – Dijo Serena sonriendo

– Igualmente, aunque viéndolo mejor, no eres la única en descubrir mi otra identidad – Dijo Aria, algo que sorprendió un poco a Serena

– En serio, ¿Quién mas descubrió quien era Ariana? – Pregunto la misma, pero eso puso algo nerviosa a Aria.

– Bueno… fue algo sorpresivo como lo hizo, y eso fue hace días – Aria empezó a relatar – Pero, la otra persona fue este A… – Iba a revelar aquel nombre, quien ya deducirán quien era, pero fue interrumpida.

– ¡Chicas, las comida ya esta lista! – Clemont aviso a ambas, haciendo que la peli rosa no pudiese terminar, pero eso no le importo y fue a la mesa con Serena para comer. Unos minutos mas tarde el grupo ya estaba comiendo tranquilamente, incluyendo a sus pokemon y también entre ellos teniendo una buena conversación sobre las posibilidades de que hacer en kanto, aunque la tranquilidad no duraría por mucho tiempo.

– De acuerdo, es la hora de actuar – Dijo una voz, mientras alguien mas arrojaba un cubo que iba directo a los pokemon, que luego libero un tipo de red que rodeo a todos y luego se convirtió en un tipo de jaula que llego a atrapar a todos. Por el escandalo que armaron, la atención del grupo se desvió y vieron lo que sucedía.

– ¿Qué? ¡No otra vez! – Expreso Ash, ya sabia lo que pasaba al igual que casi los demás, salvo Aria quien al ver que su equipo estaba en esas condiciones llego a asustarse un poco

– Pero… ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – Dijo la misma sonando preocupada

– Solo nos llevaremos a todos estos pokemon, incluyendo los tuyos – Quien tomo la palabra fue un chico de cabellos de un tono entre morado y azul, se trataba del equipo rocket montados en su clásico globo aerostático

– ¡¿Qué ustedes que?! ¡¿Y encima quienes son ustedes?! – Pregunto Aria queriendo saber quienes eran.

– ¡Prepárense para los problemas, ya estamos aquí! – Dijo Jessie, iniciando su famoso lema

– ¡Y mas vale que temas, no te lo vamos a repetir! – Continuo James con el lema

– Para proteger al mundo de la devastación –

– Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación –

– Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor –

– Y extender nuestro reino hasta mas allá de este fic –

– ¡Jessie! –

– ¡Y Jamemememes! –

– El equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz –

– ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para una lucha de locos! –

– Meowth, así es – El pokemon gato dijo su línea.

– ¡ Wobbuffet! – El pokemon perteneciente a Jessie salió para concluir el lema.

– ¿Equipo rocket? ¿Son alguna especie de comediantes de cuarta? – Aria pregunto incrédula sobre ellos.

– ¡OYE!, ¡¿A QUIENES LES DICES COMEDIANTES DE CUARTA?! – Grito la de pelo magenta ante el comentario.

– ¡SI, MEJOR RESPETANOS UN POCO MAS! – Esta vez fue James quien reclamo.

– Ariana, ellos son personas malas que se dedican a robar pokemons de otras personas – Serena le explico quien era este equipo.

– ¿Qué ellos que? ¡devuélvanme a mis pokemon! – Aria reclamo.

– ¡Y a pikachu y a los demás también! – Ash ahora hizo lo mismo que la pelirosa

– Déjenos pensar un momento, no – Dijo James, negando las peticiones.

– Nos llevaremos a todos, así que ni lo sueñen – Dijo Meowth

– Ahí nos vemos bobos, gracias por el botín – Dijo Jessie, para después que su globo empezara a elevarse para irse con los pokemon.

– No se irán si yo se los impido – Dijo Aria empezando a correr hacia ellos.

– ¡Espera Ariana! – Dijo Serena

– ¡¿En que estas pensando?! – Dijo el azabache, pero era inútil detener su paso. Una vez estaba cerca del equipo rocket, empezó a saltar alto para aferrarse de la jaula, no estaban a una altura tan alta.

– Lo que nos faltaba, ¡sácala del camino! – Jessie se dirigió a Meowth

– Ya rugiste – Contesto empezando a tomar el control del globo, y también a moverlo para quitar a su intrusa de ahí.

– ¡Dejen de moverse!, ¡los liberare a todos! – Aria le reclamo al equipo rocket, pero no se detenían.

– Esperen, ¿Creen que es mala idea hacer esto? Nosotros nos estamos tambaleando también con el globo – Dijo James, mas bien pregunto por lo que hacían.

– Es cierto, ¿pero que podría pasarnos? Lo importante es deshacernos de esta – Contesto Jessie. El movimiento hizo que Aria no pudiese soportara quedarse aferrada a la jaula, haciendo que sus manos se soltaran de la jaula y empezara a caer y gritar, que ya estaba a una altura promedio por cierto.

– Esto es malo, esta cayendo – Dijo Clemont.

– Tranquilos, iré a por ella – Dijo Ash, empezando a correr lo mas rápido posible para intentar llegar a tiempo.

– ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE, AAAHHHH! – Aria seguía cayendo y gritando, intentando suplicar ayuda.

– ¡YA VOY ARIANA! – Exclamo Ash mientras seguía corriendo con toda su velocidad. Al momento de estar cerca de ella, se deslizo por el suelo para agarrar mas velocidad e impulso mientras extendía sus brazos. Parecía el fin para la ex reina de kalos, pero por suerte el chico logro atraparla en sus brazos, así salvándola. Aria empezó a abrir los ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados por la caída, quedando sorprendida que fue salvada – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el azabache, quien tenia su mirada frente a la de Aria.

– Si, muchas gracias Ash – Contesto Aria, siguiendo mirando a quien la salvo, pero también haciendo que su corazón latiera muy levemente.

– ¡Ash, Ariana, ¿Están bien?! – Pregunto Serena preocupada, mientras que el grupo se acercaba al lugar.

– Estamos bien, y Ariana esta a salvo – Contesto Ash, aliviando a todos, para que después ambos se pusiera en condiciones, pero algo en Aria no cuadraba, dejando con cara de gran sorpresa a los hermanos rubios, al igual que a Serena, aunque para ella la sorpresa no fue tan fuerte, luego Ash empezó a notarlo también quedando en las mismas, pero este se estaba preocupando, luego volteo al equipo rocket, quienes quedaron igual, sobre todo Jessie.

– ¿Por qué todos me miran tan raro? – Pregunto Aria muy confundida.

– Creo que te falta algo en la cara – Dijo Ash, haciendo una seña con su dedo señalando sus propios ojos. La ex performance empezó a tocarse donde mismo y ahí noto que no llevaba puesta sus gafas, ni tampoco su sombrero las cuales se habían quitado de ella durante la caída, dejando al descubierto su verdadera ella, también empezó a alterarse.

– ¡¿E-E-Eres la ex-reina de kalos Aria?! – Pregunto Clemont muy exaltado.

– ¡¿ Tu, tu eres Aria realmente?! – Ahora le toco a Bonnie preguntar de igual modo que su hermano.

– Si, detrás de Ariana, se ocultaba quien soy realmente, la única Aria – Ella confeso su verdadera identidad.

– Ash, Serena, No los veo realmente sorprendidos como nosotros – La pequeña del grupo se dirigió a ellos.

– Bueno, si, pero se nos paso un poco la sorpresa – Ambos contestaron, ocultando un poco que ya sabían quien era en el pasado.

– Oigan, quiero que bajemos del globo ahora – Dijo Jessie dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

– Pero si ya tenemos a estos pokemons, podemos irnos ahora – Hablo James.

– Tengo que atender algo con ella, bajemos ahora – Jessie ordeno, haciendo que pararan su globo en tierra firme y posteriormente ellos salir.

– Aquí tienes Aria, se te cayeron mientras caías – Dijo Ash entregándole sus lentes y sombrero.

– Muchas gracias, pero cuídalos por mi un momento – Aria respondió, dejándole a cargo de su disfraz.

– ¡Oye tu, ¿me podrías decir por que te retiraste del performance?, ya quería que nos viéramos las caras en la clase maestra! – Jessie reclamo a la chica.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia , y si lo hice fue por una buena razón – Contesto Aria sin dar mas detalles.

– ¡Eso no responde mi pregunta!, ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Jessie siguió insistiendo una mejor respuesta.

– ¿Acaso ella compite en los performance también? – Pregunto Serena a si misma, si participaba pero ella no lo sabia, debido a que estaba bajo otra identidad a la hora de estar en el escenario.

– ¡Escucha!, yo también me sorprendí que se retirara y también quería enfrentármele en la clase maestra, ¡pero no tienes un buen motivo para insistir que te de una respuesta mejor, tuvo un buen motivo para retirarse! – Serena intervino en la conversación, pareciendo defender a Aria.

– Serena… – Dijo la misma sorprendida.

– ¡No andes metiéndote donde no te llaman, el asunto es solo mío y de ella! – La de cabello magenta reclamo a Serena.

– Gracias por defenderme Serena, pero el asunto es mas de mi – Dijo Aria, ella quería enfrentarse a esto sola – De acuerdo, estaba muy cansada de esto, solo quería descansar y llevar una vida mas tranquila. Si fueses reina de kalos, sabrías con todo lo que tenia que hacer – Finalmente había dado su motivo a Jessie.

– ¡¿Qué no puedo hacer lo que tu hacías?! Podría hacer mas cosas que tu y fácilmente, pero creo que con que me hayas dicho por que te retiraste esta bien – Hablo Jessie.

– Esta discusión parece que no va a terminar bien – Dijo Meowth a James.

– Ya ves, pero parece que la están discutiendo bien – El ultimo antes mencionado contesto, pareciendo muy distraídos en eso, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de algo importante, al oír un ruido algo peculiar, aunque por un momento no le tomaron importancia, luego voltearon en dirección donde se escucho y vieron lo peor para ellos.

– ¡Pero que… ¿A que hora se escaparon?! – Exclamo James, viendo que los pokemon ya no estaban en dicha jaula.

– Cuando estaban distraídos, nos pusimos de acuerdo y fui a liberar a los pokemon. Entre a la canasta de su globo y destruí el control que contralaba la jaula con esta piedra – Dijo Ash, quien estaba con todos los pokemon y su grupo también.

– Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no nos pusimos a vigilar? – Cuestiono Meowth

– Yo que se, nos distrajimos con la discusión de Jessie – Contesto James.

– Y en principio, yo tenia todas las papeletas para ser la reina de kalos y burlarme de ti por haberte quitado el titulo – Dijo Jessie, quien continuaba con su discusión con Aria

– Pues espera todo un año y quizás ganes, pero tendrás que enfrentarte a artistas que posiblemente sean mas talentosas y te sea difícil – Contesto la peli rosa.

– ¡¿Que acabas de decir?!, ¡es claro que yo ganare cuando las actuaciones se reanuden! – Jessie siguió discutiendo.

– Oye Jessie, tenemos un gran problema – Dijo el peli azul.

– ¿Y ahora que pasa? ¿No ven que estoy ocupada? – Dijo Jessie, cuando tanto James como Meowth señalaron a un lugar en especial, Jessie vio el lugar donde estaba la jaula con los pokemon, viendo que ya no estaban y luego volteo a nuestro grupo protagonista, haciendo que Aria también voltease

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que escaparon todos? – Pregunto Jessie, sorprendida y enojada por esto.

– Larga historia, pero me encargue de liberarlos – Respondió Ash. Luego la ex artista pokemon fue donde sus amigos.

– ¡Delphox, todos!, ¿están bien? – Pregunto Aria a su equipo pokemon, mientras estos solo asintieron, poniéndola mas tranquila – Muchas gracias chicos, pensé que ya no los vería otra vez – Ahora se dirigió al grupo.

– De nada, pero deberías agradecerle mas a Ash, el fue quien se tomo la molestia de liberarlos – Dijo Clemont. La chica volteo a ver al azabache.

– Bueno, no fue para tanto, todos nos pusimos de acuerdo cuando estaban distraídos – Dijo Ash, mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso.

– Ash, me salvaste de esa caída, y liberaste a mis pokemon, estoy totalmente en deuda contigo, muchas gracias – Aria agradeció al entrenador, siendo que ella estaba muy levemente sonrojada.

– Bueno, para que son los amigos, ¿No? – Respondió Ash dándole una sonrisa, y Aria le devolvió una suya. Claro que esto incomodaba algo a cierta peli miel, sabia que se llevaban muy bien desde hace días, pero esto ya la estaba dando incomodidad a otro nivel.

– Ahora, ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, mejor lárguense – Aria se dirigió al equipo rocket.

– Bien, ustedes se lo buscaron, ¡Sal gourgeist! – Jessie aventó una pokebola sacando al respectivo pokemon.

– ¡Tu también inkay, échatelos! – Ahora James saco a su pokemon.

– Una batalla, podemos con esto, delphox, ven aquí – Aria llamo a su primer pokemon de todos.

– Me uniré también, Greninja, a pelear – Ash se unió a la batalla con su greninja

– Esperen, también voy a ayudar, ayúdame braixen – Dijo Serena, uniéndose a la batalla.

– ¿Tres contra dos? No importa. ¡gourgeist, bomba semilla! – Jessie hizo el primer movimiento y ordeno ese ataque.

– Braixen, contrarresta con poder oculto – Serena ordeno a braixen, lanzando el ataque ambos colisiónaron.

– Inkay, ¡usa placaje contra greninja! – James ordeno atacar al greninja de Ash y este obedeció yendo hacia el.

– Greninja, ¡as aéreo ahora! – Ordeno Ash y su pokemon fue a atacar, siendo este mas rápido, golpeo a inkay sin fallar.

– Muy bien, gourgeist, pulso umbrío contra delphox – Jessie dio la orden de dicho ataque, y lo uso que iba hacia delphox.

– ¡Lanzallamas, ahora! – Aria ordeno, y su pokemon lanzo el lanzallamas, chocando con el pulso umbrío, pero este no pudo ganar ante el lanzallamas de delphox, siendo un golpe directo y encima efectivo

– Braixen, ¡usa arañazo contra gourgeist! – Ordeno Serena, aprovechando que gourgeist estaba algo atónita por el lanzallamas de delphox.

– No lo creo, ¡tacléala inkay! – James ordeno intentando defender al pokemon con forma de calabaza.

– Greninja, ¡ataca rápido a inkay con tu golpe! – El greninja de Ash fue al rescate de braixen, golpeando a tiempo a inkay.

– Esto estará por terminar, gourgeist, ¡usa bola sombra! – Jessie ordeno a su pokemon una bola sombra.

– Inkay, ayúdala con psicorrayo – El de cabello azul ordeno ayudar a gourgeist con un psicorrayo.

– Eso creen, delphox, ¡Usa llamarada! – Aria pidió un ataque llamarada para detener ambos ataques.

– ¡Usa llamarada también braixen! – Serena también ordeno una llamarada, ambas iban en dirección a los ataques que les lanzaban, llegando a chocar, por el poder de ambas llamaradas salieron mas fuertes que la bola sobra y psicorrayo combinados, superando dichos ataques y golpeando a ambos pokemon, dejándolos fuera de combate.

– Creo que esto no se ve bien – Dijo Jessie algo ansiosa, mientras James asintió de la miasma forma.

– Acabemos con esto ahora, ¡Delphox, fuego mistico! – Aria ordeno a su pokemon.

– Braixen, ¡usa lanzallamas! – Serena no se quedo atrás y pidió a braixen ese ataque.

– ¡Greninja, usa hidropulso, pikachu, ven y usa impactrueno! – Ash ordeno dos ataques de sus dos pokemon. Los cuatro pokemon lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo e iban juntos en dirección del equipo rocket, hasta que llegaron e impactaron contra ellos, dando lugar a una explosión empezando a mandarlos a volar.

– No puede ser, vencida por la reina de kalos y de la peor forma – La de pelo magenta se estaba quejándose.

– Pero ya no es la reina, así que no puedes llamarla mas así – Dijo James

– Solo me pregunto si volveremos en otro capitulo de esto – Dijo Meowth, cuestionando si aparecerán en un futuro capitulo del fic

– Quien sabe – Ambos chicos respondieron al unísono.

– ¡ Wobbuffet! – wobbuffet salió haciendo su gag te toda la vida.

– ¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez! – Exclamo Jessie, hasta ser mandados a volar y desapareciendo con la estrella de siempre.

Luego de un muy largo rato, el grupo estaba como listo para dejar el lugar y continuar su camino.

– Quien diría que hemos estado todo el tiempo con la ex-reina de kalos – Dijo Clemont.

– Ahora que sabemos quien eres, será mas divertido tenerte como compañera – Dijo Bonnie, estando un poco emocionada.

– Si, pero aun me tengo que ocultar en publico, solo ustedes y el equipo rocket saben quien soy yo – Dijo Aria.

– Aun me pregunto, ¿Por qué Ash y Serena no se sorprendieron demasiado cuando supimos tu identidad? – Pregunto el rubio mayor, aun teniendo esa duda.

– Bueno, yo desde hace mucho ya tenia la idea de que Ariana era Aria – Contesto Serena.

– ¿Y tu Ash? ¿Ya sabias quien era Aria? – Pregunto Bonnie al azabache, recordando el suceso del camerino y poniéndose algo tenso.

– Bueno… es una historia muy larga que no creo poder contar hoy – Contesto Ash algo nervioso, tratando de evitar lo acontecido, mientras todos a excepción de Aria lo miraban algo raro.

– Tiene razón, no hay tiempo de contar esto, ¿Por qué no seguimos con nuestro viaje? – Dijo Aria, ayudando a que olvidaran el tema, a lo de la pregunta todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a tomar rumbo a su viaje.

– Parece que te salve hace rato, ¿No? – Aria se dirigió a Ash.

– Si, como yo te salve a ti hoy – Dijo el entrenador, haciendo que Aria recordara ese momento con el, empezando a latir su corazón y sonrojándose levemente.

– "¿Qué es esta sensación? Desde que Ash me salvo de esa caída, y rescato a mis pokemon, ¿Por qué me siento así con el? Supongo que no importa por ahora" – Pensaba Aria, tratando de comprender algo dentro de ella – Si, muchas gracias por eso – Saliendo de sus pensamientos, hablo al chico, el cual solo respondio con un simple "de nada".

– "Algo aquí no me huele bien entre Ash y Aria, supongo que es solo mi imaginación, no creo que ellos lleguen a algo mas, pero por si acaso, tengo que actuar rápido" – Pensó Serena, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre ambos, ya tenia de por si alguien de quien preocuparse por el asunto de Ash, pero sentía que alguien mas podría estar por venir por lo mismo; mientras el viaje hacia kanto sigue.

Continuara…

Harumi: Veo que te recuperaste, pero a ver, trata de calmarte, que otra vez te dio tu ataque de nervios.

Taisei: Calmarme, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, Como quieres que me calme si las posibilidades de éxito o fracaso son muy parejas, ¡oficialmente no puedo con esto!

Harumi: Creo que debes dejar de ver los comentarios sobre el anime, te afecta demasiado psicológicamente.

Taisei: No puedo, el futuro es muy incierto, y me da mucho miedo, la liga y el ship, no se que vaya a pasar.

Harumi: Mejor mantente con la cabeza fría, relájate, deja que pase las cosas, y despide el capitulo.

Taisei: De acuerdo, lo intentare, lamento lo que acaban de ver, pero desde que salió el anuncio de los nuevos juegos, que no he hablado de esto tampoco, ya no se ni que pensar del futuro, y eso me preocupa bastante, si espero los nuevos juegos para jugarlos, pero no sabemos si en el anime va a pasar lo mismo de siempre y adiós a tres años de esperanzas y sueños de todo.

Harumi: Tu tranquilo, aun falta bastante para todo esto.

Taisei: Tienes razón, bueno, hemos roto un nuevo récord de palabras escritas en un documento, llegando a mas 4000, siendo lo mas extenso que he escrito hasta ahora. Espero se me haya dado bien la batalla contra el equipo rocket, ya que den la casualidad que no suelo escribir batallas pokemon, y en cima en un fic que esta a punto de actualizarse y ya esta por llegar a su clímax, lo voy a necesitar.

Supongo que respecto al capitulo, no tengo nada mas que decir, ah sí ya me acorde.

Harumi: Hasta ahora te acuerdas.

Taisei: Si, y tiene que ver con los pokemon de Aria, para aclarar, lo del vivillon no me lo invente, eso ya se revelo antes y saldrá el próximo capitulo del anime de la final de la clase maestra, lo de glaceon si me lo invente, ya que algo va a suceder con esta y otros dos pokemon para el futuro del fic, ya verán de que se tratara. Y supongo que ahora si no tengo algo mas que aclarar, solo que el próximo capitulo si se tardara un poco, pero a cambio tendremos nuevo capitulo de "academia kalos", "la ayuda de un cierto científico" que supongo que ya lo están esperando, y mucho mas, pero veré si puedo actualizar "relación compartida" antes de lo planeado. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen favoritos si es así, también reviews, no sean tímidos y pueden comentar sus opiniones al respecto del fic, nos despedimos y leemos hasta otra.


	4. La ultima actuación

Taisei: Ok, hora de probar un nuevo sistema de escritura para los fanfics

Harumi: ¿Nuevo sistema de escritura? ¿De que hablas?

Taisei: Fácil, me pongo a escribir el capitulo de primeras, ya vez que siempre nos presentamos antes de iniciar, pues nos evitamos las introducciones para escribir directamente y tener un buen progreso, ya los saludos los pongo luego. Así, tenemos un buen avance y no pierdo tanto tiempo para progresar.

Harumi: Bueno, eso puede ser hasta cierto punto… beneficioso.

Taisei: Si, algo bueno puede salir de este método, pero dejémonos de eso a un lado. Hola lectores, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este su fic favorito, aunque supongo que tendrán uno mas favorito que otros, pero luego de un terrible bloqueo creativo para este capitulo, lo retomamos para avanzar en esta historia, sin mas que decir, comencemos.

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

Capitulo 4: La ultima actuación

Nuestros héroes siguen en su camino a ciudad lumiose, rumbo a kanto para descansar hasta que los eventos de Ash y Serena se repongan. El grupo esta cerca de llegar a pueblo dendemille, donde tomaran una parada antes de continuar su rumbo.

—Bien, ya estamos muy cerca de llegar a dendemille —dijo Serena, mientras veía su mapa.

—Ya era hora, muero por descansar —dijo Clemont, exhausto como de costumbre.

—Vaya Clemont, de verdad no aguantas mucho —Dijo Aria, mientras soltaba una ligera sonrisa.

—Tu tampoco no aguantabas mucho cuando empezamos a viajar, aunque mi hermano es un caso mas grande que el tuyo —dijo Bonnie, recordando que Aria tampoco tenia mucho aguante al caminar como sus amigos siempre hacen.

—A fin de cuentas, ya me acostumbre a esto, ya no tengo problemas —dijo Aria, luego de algo de tiempo, el caminar tanto no le era problema —Tenias razón, Ash, solo es cosa de tiempo para no cansarte.

—Bueno, llevo recorriendo otras cinco regiones desde que salí de viaje para convertirme en maestro pokémon, así que no es problema el caminar tanto —dijo Ash, haciendo que la ex reina de kalos solo sonriera.

—Bien, ya llegamos a pueblo dendemille —dijo Serena, viendo el pueblo que estaba en frente suyo, también sus amigos se acercaron a ver. Una vez dentro del pueblo, empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al centro pokémon mas cercano para descansar, hasta que luego de unas cuadras de la ciudad, encontraron uno y entraron, una vez dentro, se veía al grupo sentados en unos sillones del edificio, estando descansando después de el camino que recorrieron. Ash estaba aun con una duda en su mente, y tenia que ver con la nueva compañera de viaje que tenia.

—"Aun me pregunto… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Aria se retirara?" —pensaba Ash, estaba muy pensativo con ese asunto.

—Ash… ¿Te ocurre algo? —pregunto Aria, quien le dio un pequeño susto al entrenador.

—No, nada, pero quería preguntarte algo, es sobre tu retiro —dijo Ash, dejando por un pequeño momento sin habla a Aria.

—Claro, pero vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos escuche —dijo Aria, al parecer quería que fueran a un lugar alejado de todos, por seguridad a que no sea descubierta. Serena, quien estaba en otro extremo del interior del edificio, vio a ambos yéndose a otro lugar, siendo que volvió a sentir esa incomodidad que tanto la ha estado teniendo desde que Aria empezó a viajar con ellos.

—¿Desde cuando se han vuelto tan cercanos? Ya no hay ningún momento en el que Aria no le hable a Ash todo el día —se dijo Serena a si misma, sobre dicha situación que estaba sucediendo.

—Serena, ¿Te ocurre algo? —dijo la voz de una niña, ya saben quien, que la hizo exaltar y salir de su mundo de pensamientos.

—¿Eh?... no, no es nada grave, Bonnie —contesto Serena, intentando no tocar ese tema.

—Por cierto, ¿En donde están Ash y Aria? —pregunto Clemont, ahora que había notado la ausencia de ambos.

—Se fueron para fuera del centro pokémon, no se a que, pero se salieron por allá —dijo la oji azul, señalando dicha dirección.

—¿Y que habrán ido a hacer? —pregunto Bonnie.

—No sabemos, pero supongo que estarán hablando de algo personal, como ella debe seguir ocultándose, quizás es para estar mas cómodos sin gente que este viendo —dijo Clemont, deduciendo que podría estar pasando.

—Como si ella le dijera, algo como un confesión —dijo Bonnie, adivinando lo que estaban haciendo. Serena al escuchar la palabra "confesión", hizo que tuviese una expresión de ansiedad.

—V-vamos Bonnie, eso seria algo imposible —dijo la chica de pelo corto, queriendo negar esa suposición, mientras movía sus manos y sonrojaba un tanto

—No podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadamente, lo mejor será esperar a que terminen y preguntarles —dijo el rubio de lentes, a esto, Serena y su hermanita asintieron y solo se pusieron a esperar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto con esos antes mencionados, en el lugar donde Aria propuso ir para hablar.

—Ahora si, ¿Qué querías decirme sobre mi retiro? —dijo Aria, estando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Quiero saber, ¿Por que te retiraste? También… si yo tuve algo que ver con esto —dijo Ash, también queriendo saber, si el chico fue también un factor para que la peli rosa se retirara.

—¿Si tu tuviste que ver con mi retiro?, ¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo Aria, soltando algunas risas por lo que escucho.

—Por la vez que entre a tu camerino, pensé que la razón de que te retiraras, fue por que no querías que algún desconocido entrara como lo hice yo —dijo el gorra, mencionando lo ocurrido en el camerino. A esto dicho, Aria reía mas.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, eso fue un accidente. La razón fue por que quería descansar y vivir mas tranquila, no sabes lo que es ser reina de kalos —Aria dijo el motivo del por que se retiro, pero lo que el azabache no sabía, es que había una razón mas —Pero aparte, tenia otro motivo.

—¿Qué otro motivo? —pregunto Ash.

—La verdad, es que quería viajar con ustedes, y bueno… también quería conocerte mas —dijo Aria, confesando, lo que era su principal intención.

—¿Conocerme mas… a mi? —dijo Ash, o pregunto, como quieran verlo ustedes, sin esperar lo que Aria dijo.

—Bueno, también a todos los demás, pero mas que nada a ti —la ex reina de kalos decía, estando ligeramente ruborizada, al decir lo ultimo.

—Ya veo, la verdad, es agradable tenerte en nuestro viaje, espero nos podamos llevar bien entre todos —dijo Ash, sonriendo ante Aria, quien la misma reacciono de forma que sus mejillas se enrojecieran mas, y su corazón empezara a latir.

—Igual yo con ustedes —respondió las palabras dichas por Ash, también sonriendo —Por cierto, Ash.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Ash. En estos momentos, unos pocos nervios invadían a la chica de pelo rosa.

—Quisiera saber… ¿Si quisieras que algún dí… —Aria no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, puesto que su teléfono sonó de repente, el cual eventualmente, agarro para contestar la llamada, mientras le hacia al chico una seña que decía, espera un momento, para luego contestar la llamada —Hola, si, estoy bien. ¿Qué? ¿Una presentación... de despedida? —dijo Aria, sorprendida por lo que había escuchado de parte de la persona con la que estaba hablando en su teléfono, se quería que se hiciese una ultima presentación.

—¿Presentación de despedida? —se pregunto el cabellos alborotados, por lo que había escuchado.

—¿Y en serio lo tengo que hacer? Esta bien, lo haré —dijo Aria, en un tono de resignación, aceptando la propuesta —¿Y cuando y donde va a ser? ¡¿Mañana en pueblo dendemille?! Esta bien, realmente estoy ahí, pero no tengo tiempo para ensayar para mañana, ¿No se podría posponer para dentro de dos días? Así me daría mas tiempo para ensayar y estar mejor alistada. Gracias, si, estaré lista en dos días, adiós.

Aria colgó el teléfono y lo guardo nuevamente.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Ash, quien quería saber el motivo de la llamada. Y ahora cambiamos de tiempo y lugar, concretamente en la habitación del grupo, que les habían dado para su estadía en el centro pokémon, donde el quinteto completo estaba reunido.

—¡¿Una presentación de despedida?! —preguntaron en tono de exclamación Serena, Bonnie y Clemont.

—Si, al parecer quieren que me despida de los performance, dando una ultima presentación —dijo Aria, que cabe aclarar que ahora no tenia lentes ni sombrero, ya que estaban en una habitación donde estaban solo los cinco.

—¿Y de verdad lo vas a hacer? Pensé que por estar retirada, ya no volverías a hacer presentaciones de performance —dijo Clemont, creyendo que ella ya no podía montar un escenario, debido a su retiro.

—Y así es, pero esto es como una ocasión especial, ya que quieren verme en el escenario por ultima vez —explico Aria, aunque estará retirada ya, esto era algo diferente.

—¿La ultima vez no fue cuando te presentaste hace como una semana? —pregunto Bonnie, creyendo que posiblemente, el performance del incidente del camerino, había sido su ultima presentación.

—Todavía era reina de kalos cuando fue esa, ya no lo soy y quieren que me despida de una manera especial —dijo la chica de cabello rosado —Y también quería que fuera mañana, pero necesito tiempo para ensayar y todo, pero por suerte, logre que lo pospusieran para dentro de dos días.

—"¿Pero que tipo de representante tenia?" —pensaron el entrenador, el gym leader y la loli, ¿Quién le pide a su cliente que se presente de pronto sin haber tenido tiempo de ensayar?

—Aria, si no te molesta, ¿Podría ayudarte a ensayar para tu actuación? —Serena se ofreció a ayudar a Aria con sus ensayos.

—¿De verdad quieres ayudarme a ensayar? —pregunto Aria, quedando sorprendida por ese favor.

—Por supuesto, seria un honor hacerlo. Se que ya no eres reina de kalos, pero quiero ayudarte, no como una admiradora o rival, si no como una amiga — las ultimas palabras de Serena, llegaron a sorprender mas a Aria, ya eran mas amigas que otra cosa mas.

—De acuerdo, comenzaremos mañana, y tenemos dos días para la presentación, ¡así que preparemos la mejor presentación que hayan visto de mi! —dijo Aria, mostrando entusiasmo en esto, mientras miraba fijamente a Serena.

—¡Que así sea! —Serena hizo lo mismo que la otra performance, o bueno, ex performance. Sus amigos estaban viendo alegremente, como las dos ya eran muy buenas amigas, y una estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la otra.

Al día siguiente, Serena y Aria, han estado practicado prácticamente todo el día, siendo la chica de bellos ojos azules, quien le daba ideas a su amiga para su actuación, ya sea combinaciones, ataques a usar para lucir la actuación, diferentes combinaciones de pokémon, entre otras cosas. Aria por su parte, también daba sus ideas y observaciones, no solo a sus ideas, también a las de Serena, y las aplicaba para así hacer los ensayos. Durante las sesiones de ensayos, hubo tanto cosas que salían bien, como otras fallaban. Realmente, Aria no era del todo alguien que las cosas le salen perfectas y a la primera, ya que cuando era reina de kalos, también tenia que ensayar, para que su presencia en el escenario y actuaciones, salieran muy bien, pero ahora que esta recibiendo ayuda de otra performance, quien al ver sus actuaciones, les parecían bastante buenas, pero veía que le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser reina de kalos, pero sabia, que Serena podía ayudarla a sacar una buena actuación, para despedirse definitivamente como performance. Y no solo eso, pasaban un buen tiempo entre amigas, compartiendo lo que mas les gusta hacer, sin duda, estaban también divirtiéndose entre ellas.

Finalmente había llegado el día de la ultima presentación de Aria, donde el lugar el mismo donde Serena llego a presentarse una vez en este pueblo. El sitio se veía muy lleno de gente, llegando y adentro también había mucho publico, como si de un cantante famoso se presentara, pero en este caso, todos iban a ver a Aria en una presentación performance, por ultima vez, para despedirse de su antigua ocupación.

El evento también iba a ser transmitido por televisión, en directo por internet, por todo kalos, para aquellos que vivieran lejos, o no lograron tener la oportunidad de ir en vivo a ver la presentación.

Pero ahora al grano, Aria se encontraba en su camerino alistándose para salir a escena, y no estaba sola, sus amigos y compañeros de viaje también estaban ahí, esto gracias a que ella consiguió pases para los demás cuatro.

—Bueno, es la hora de despedirme del performance —dijo Aria, quien vestía su conjunto clásico para actuar. Desde su camisa blanca sin mangas, falda color rosa y amarillo, con sus zapatillas rosas y medias color celestes y turquesas, junto con su corbata, que tenia los mismo colores, y por ultimo, su moño del mismo color celeste en su cabello.

—Se que lo harás increíble, hemos ensayado mucho y se que harás una gran presentación —dijo Serena, dándole ánimos a Aria.

—Da lo mejor de ti, que tu publico vea que tu ultima presentación, será increíble —dijo Clemont, que igual, le estaba dando apoyo.

—¡Aria, esfuérzate y sal a lucirte! —Bonnie también hacia lo mismo, con un tono de entusiasmo.

—Haz tu máximo esfuerzo, dale a tu publico lo que merecen, ¡y que vean quien es Aria! —ahora le toco a el de la gorra roja, a la vez que le dio una sonrisa. Ella se sintió agradecida que sus amigos le brindaran su apoyo, pero sobre todo el de Ash, era como si ella sintiera algo que no había sentido antes, aunque eso ya lo había sentido el capitulo pasado. Pero dejo de lado esas emociones para concentrarse.

—Gracias chicos, ahora verán, la mejor actuación que ellos van a ver, deséenme suerte —con estas palabras, Aria salió de su camerino, rumbo al escenario. El resto del grupo, verán el evento en el camerino de Aria, como ya estaban aquí gracias a ella, y por que los lugares se habían agotado, desde una televisión en el camerino, verían a su nueva amiga en el escenario, por ultima vez.

Luego de varios minutos, el evento estaba a punto de comenzar, en un aproximado de cinco minutos. Muchos estaban ansiosos por ver, que presentación iba a ofrecer Aria, ya que esta era su ultima vez en un escenario.

Finalmente el espectáculo estaba apenas empezando, no sin antes dar una introducción debida, que no la pondremos por completo por falta de tiempo. Las televisoras de la región ya estaban transmitiendo en directo el evento. No hace falta decir que los espectadores eran muchos los que veían el evento, incluyendo a varias chicas, que también eran artistas pokémon. Podemos ver a algunas personas en particular viendo el evento. Una amiga de Serena, Shauna, quien estaba a lado de su grupo de dos amigos, Trovato y Tierno, presenciaban el evento, en un centro pokémon de alguna parte de la región. Una chica de cabello corto azul, quien no solo era rival de Serena en los performance, si no también, hasta en cierto asunto amoroso, Miette, veía desde otro centro pokémon el dichoso evento de Aria. En otra ciudad, llamada ciudad frey, en una casa digna de una familia de clase alta, una chica de cabello negro largo, y ropas moradas, que también era artista pokémon, de nombre Amelia, estaba también viendo la despedida de su objetivo a vencer. Y así, muchísimas mas artistas pokémon, estaban viendo la despedida de su idol; cada una en un respectivo lugar, ya sea un centro pokémon, en sus casas, en una gran pantalla en alguna ciudad, o en cualquier lugar donde podían apreciar la transmisión.

Después de una debida introducción, las luces se apagaron, empezando la actuación. La actuación ya había dado inicio, con un giro de fuego, girando en el centro del escenario, luego de unos segundos de que se apreciara, dicho fuego se desvaneció, mostrando a Aria, ya en el escenario, y lista para su ultimo espectáculo; la ovación gritaba y se emocionaba por ver a la ex reina de kalos, frente a todos los ojos presentes, a ver su ultima vez en un escenario.

—¡¿Cómo están todos?! —Aria saludo a su publico, mientras estos gritaban cual fangirl o fanboy en un concierto —Como saben, esta será la ultima vez que este en un escenario, como una artista pokémon, ¡Así que disfrútenlo al máximo! —con estas ultimas palabras y la emoción del publico, empezó la actuación. Aria iba a hacer 5 diferentes actuaciones, ya que esto fue por petición de su representante, para que el publico no se quedara con ganas de mas en esta ocasión. Primero empezó con un solo pokémon, y ese era su glaceon, el pokémon que nadie le había visto, hasta ahora, e inicio al fin con la primera actuación de su ultima vez, como artista pokémon, y sobre los escenarios.

Luego de esa y otras tres presentaciones, ya estaba a punto de realizar la ultima, con la que se despediría definitivamente. No sin antes tomar un breve descanso, los cuales también tomaba en las otras presentaciones. Una vez después de descansar, regreso al escenario para el gran final. Esta vez saco a sus cuatro pokémon, juntos, para cerrar con broche de oro. Y por razones de que este fic, no tiene un presupuesto muy alto, pues nos saltaremos un poco esa parte, bueno, en realidad, no puedo describir esto, ni tampoco concursos, pero que le vamos a hacer.

—¡Finish! —y así, Aria acabo la presentación, terminando con una pose final. El publico estaba que enloquecía, sin duda hizo una presentación excelente, y a su publico le gusto bastante —Bueno, esta fue la ultima vez que hago una presentación, como artista pokémon. Gracias a todos por asistir y por apoyarme siempre. Se que esto es algo triste, por que me he divertido desde que empecé con mi viaje, desde que me corone como reina de kalos, y me entristece dejar esto, pero es algo que decidí por mi misma, así que… Muchas gracias a todos, y adiós —Aria, empezando a soltar algunas lagrimas y se despidió de su publico. Luego de esa emotiva despedida, finalmente se retiro del escenario y se apagaron las luces del mismo; el espectáculo, finalmente había terminado.

Paso tiempo desde que acabo la presentación, y todo el grupo ya estaba reunido fuera del lugar.

—¡Esa fue una increíble presentación, no podía esperar menos de ti! —exclamo Bonnie, emocionada por el resultado de la actuación.

—Vamos, no fue para tanto, he hecho mejores actuaciones —dijo la peli rosada, un tanto avergonzada.

—No digas eso, ¡estuviste increíble, y fue la mejor que he visto de ti! —dijo Ash. La chica tomo eso como un cumplido, que llego a sonrojarse por eso.

—Muchas g-gracias Ash —respondió, mas avergonzada, pero a la vez, feliz por eso. Por otra parte, cierta chica de sombrero rosa, no se sentía cómoda, al punto de que llego a sentir un poco de celos —Pero no solo te lo agradezco a ti, si no a todos, pero especialmente a ti, Serena. Gracias por haberme ayudado a ensayar, juntas logramos hacer un gran espectáculo.

Serena se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras dichas, realmente su ayuda, logro un muy buen resultado.

—No hay de que, Aria, también me gusto haberte ayudado. Cuando se repongan las competencias, ganare la clase maestra y me seré la próxima reina de kalos —dijo Serena. Estas palabras y mirada que ponía, hizo que Aria viera una cosa, y eso era determinación.

—Eso espero, y yo, y todos te vamos a apoyar cuando llegue el momento —dijo Aria, mientras Serena asintió.

—Bueno, lo mejor es que continuemos con nuestro viaje, no nos queda mucho para llegar a lumiose —dijo Clemont, haciendo que los demás aceptaron y se dirigieron a continuar el viaje. Una vez llegaron a cierto punto, vieron algo, que provocaría un contratiempo.

—¿Ruta cerrada hasta nuevo aviso, tome rutas alternativas para llegar a lumiose? —leyó el cuatro ojos, haciendo que todos reaccionaran mal.

—Maldición, ¿Por qué ahora mismo, tienen que cerrar la ruta? —dijo Ash, algo indignado por la noticia.

—¿Y ahora a donde vamos? Esta ruta es la mas rápida para llegar a lumiose —dijo Bonnie, preocupándose por esto mismo.

—Tranquilos, lo que podemos hacer, es seguir derecho, para llegar a ciudad laverre, de ahí, agarraremos una ruta que no esta cerrada. Y si miran aquí, se ve que esta es la única ruta bloqueada hacia lumiose —dijo Serena, indicando en su mapa, mientras todos veían.

—¿Con que ciudad laverre? —dijo Aria, sonando algo curiosa.

—¿Sucede algo, Aria? —pregunto la chica de cabello miel.

—Bueno, esa es mi ciudad natal —la ex artista confeso, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

—¡¿Eres de ciudad laverre?! —todos exclamaron, con la misma faceta.

—Si, es que al saber que vamos allá. Me trae algunos recuerdos antes de salir de viaje —dijo la de ojos entre rojizo y cafes, sonando en un tono algo nostálgico.

—Bien, entonces vamos a laverre, si es la única manera de continuar, andando —dijo Ash, tomando iniciativa para seguir viajando. Sus amigos solo asintieron y sin mas, empezaron a caminar en esa misma dirección, para retomar el viaje que aun sigue, en camino a su principal destino, que es la región de kanto.

Continuara…

* * *

Taisei: Bien, si demore de mas con el capitulo, es que me dio un terrible bloqueo creativo para escribir el nuevo capitulo, de verdad, no había tenido tal bloqueo creativo desde que recuerdo, pero ya esta el capitulo, y ya tengo totalmente en mente como va a avanzar la historia, de ahora en adelante.

Harumi: Así que no se preocupen, solo falta que este escriba un poco mas rápido, ya que al ritmo que va, no es del todo bueno.

Taisei: Ok, veré si puedo hacer esto. Por cierto, da los anuncios y despide, voy a salir un momento.

Harumi: ¿a dónde se supone que vas?

Taisei: Voy a algún lugar para relajarme y quitarme los nervios y tensión de encima, se viene la liga, ya debes saber como me siento ahora.

Harumi: Ok, yo me encargo de todo. Perdón por eso, los nervios del resultado, no lo dejan ni dormir mucho. Pero bueno, respecto al fic, no hay mucho que comentar. Así que como les habíamos dicho antes, les diremos un aviso de un solo proyecto. Tiene como nombre clave "Mega proyecto de los multiversos", Se trata de un nuevo fic, donde se unirán también, otros fics que se han escrito, se estrenara muy pronto, Taisei quiere estrenarlo lo antes posible, así que espérenlo, promete que será un proyecto aun mas grande que otros, así que lo mas posible, es que no tarde. Entonces eso seria todo, esperemos el capitulo les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews/comentarios, pero no lo hagan por mi, háganlo por Taisei, que ahora esta pasando por un momento un poco difícil, pero mas que nada, conflictuado. De parte nuestra, nos despedimos y leemos hasta otra.


	5. ¿He ganado una cita?

Hola lectores, tranquilos, este fic no será abandonado, lamento la demora, pero aquí esta lo que todos han estado esperando, sin más que decir, al menos hasta el final de todo, que tengo mucho que decir, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 5: ¿He ganado una cita?

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje a kanto, luego de la despedida de Aria de las actuaciones pokémon y decididos a pasar por ciudad laverre, para ir a lumiose. Estamos ahora a oscuras, puesto a que era de noche. Eso significaba que el grupo estaba durmiendo, y así era. El acomodo era exactamente el mismo, salvo por una excepción. Las tres chicas dormían en la misma tienda de campaña con forma de Shelder, debido a que Aria no llevaba consigo misma, al menos un saco de dormir. Por suerte, apenas si quedaba espacio suficiente, para que su nueva acompañante también durmiera bien, pero ya dejando eso atrás, volvamos al presente. Serena, Bonnie y Aria. Estaban durmiendo, pero dos de esas tres chicas, estaban soñando algo en particular, y curiosamente, tenían que ver con el mismo chico.

Sueño de Serena

Estamos en un bello paisaje, un campo lleno de flores, pero no uno cualquiera, este era el mismo donde Serena capturo a su Eevee, ahora Sylveon. En ese escenario, se veían a dos chicos, contemplando el lago que estaba frente a ellos.

—Vaya, había olvidado lo hermoso que es este sitio, las flores, el lago, realmente bastante hermoso —dijo Serena, apreciando el ambiente y lugar.

—Hay algo más hermoso que este lugar, ¿sabías? —dijo un chico de cabello negro azabache, quien estaba sentado al lado de Serena.

—No, ¿Qué es más hermoso que este lugar? —pregunto Serena, con toda inocencia, y sin predecir qué.

—Eres tú, Serena —contesto Ash, poniendo más que roja a su acompañante.

—¿L-L-Lo dices en serio? —pregunto Serena, aun sonrojadisima y no creyendo lo que escucho, por parte ese chico, que para ella es tan especial.

—Como tú no hay ninguna otra. Y creo que esto no es correcto, pero… —Ash agarro unas cuantas flores que estaban en el piso, para después dárselas —Quiero darte estas bellas flores, igual de bellas que tú.

—Esto… G-Gracias Ash… —Serena agarro las flores, avergonzada, pero feliz de que esto sucediera.

—Pero mi pregunta más importante, que quiero hacerte —el chico agarro ambas manos de Serena, muy delicadamente y como si estuviesen en un anime shojo —¿Quieres que escapemos de esta región, y vayamos a kanto, solos tu y yo? —pregunto Ash al fin, dejando a Serena aún más que feliz por dicha propuesta. Pero saliendo de ese sueño y yendo a el de la ex reina de kalos.

Sueño de Aria

Ahora estábamos en un lugar de kalos, Más concretamente, ciudad laverre. Donde la chica en cuestión y cierto entrenador, estaban sentados en una colina alejada de la ciudad. Se estaba llevando acabo un festival, muy típico de los animes. Ash insistió a Aria a acompañarla a ese lugar, cosa que ella accedió con gusto, pero muy sorprendida, por la invitación.

—Ash, ¿Para que me has llevado hasta acá? —pregunto Aria, demasiado curiosa sobre la situación en la que estaba.

—Quería que estuviéramos a solas, para poder hablarte de algo —contesto Ash.

—De acuerdo… ¿De que quieres hablar? —Aria volvió a preguntar.

—Ves la luna —Ash señalo la luna. Había una hermosa luna llena, esta misma noche. Sin duda, el cielo nocturno era maravilloso.

—Sí, es muy hermosa la luna, también el cielo, y las estrellas que decoran la noche —asintió la ex artista.

—Pero… —el chico de cabello negro; le quito los lentes a Aria. Cosa que no esperaba que hiciera él —También lo eres tú. Complementas la belleza de esta noche.

Las palabras del ojos cafés. Pusieron muy roja la cara de la chica de cabello rosa.

—B-Bueno… No sé qué decir ahora —Aria estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada, a la vez.

—No digas nada. Solo yo quiero decirte algo —al decir esto. Ash agarra las manos de su acompañante y la mira fijamente —¿Te gustaría escapar de aquí, e irnos solos los dos, a kanto? —pregunto Ash. Dejando demasiado sorprendida a Aria, pero ya sabía que iba a responder.

—¡SI, CLARO QUE QUIERO! —tanto Aria como Serena, despertaron de sus sueños, exactamente con la misma reacción. También con sus rostros muy rojos, y la misma expresión en sus caras. Curiosamente, estaban soñando con el mismo chico. Ambas chicas empiezan a mirarse una a la otra.

—Parece que tú también soñaste algo, ¿Verdad? —pregunto Serena.

—Si, ¿Con que soñaste tú? —ahora le toco a Aria preguntar.

—E-Este… con… con alguien especial. Si eso —respondió Serena, nerviosa, intentando no decir lo que realmente soñó —¿Y tú?

—También, con alguien en especial. Pero no creas que te diré quién era —contesto Aria. Dispuesta a no comentar, la persona que estaba en su sueño.

—Yo tampoco. Es algo muy personal, que ni siquiera tu deberías saber —ahora hablo Serena. Con la misma intención.

—Bueno, nadie dirá nada. Volvamos a dormir —dijo Aria.

—Está bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Y luego de ese despertar, ambas chicas volvieron a dormirse. Cabe aclarar que Bonnie, a pesar de que las artistas pokémon, hayan gritado. No se despertó. Y la noche volvió a transcurrir con normalidad.

A la mañana siguiente. Clemont, Bonnie y Serena; ya se encontraban despiertos, haciendo cosas, cada uno. Cuando en la tienda de Serena, Aria estaba saliendo de la misma.

—Buenos días —la antes mencionada. Estaba saludando a sus amigos.

—Buenos días, Aria —saludo la más pequeña del grupo.

—¿Ash aún no se ha levantado? —pregunto Aria.

—Parece que aún sigue dormido. Y yo he despertado hace 20 minutos —dijo Clemont.

—Iré a despertarlo. Ya no es hora de seguir durmiendo, y hay que continuar nuestro viaje —Serena tomo la iniciativa, y fue hacia la carpa, donde el chico estaba durmiendo. Ya dentro de la tienda de campaña. Ash aún estaba durmiendo como si nada.

—Ash. Ya despierta, por favor —Serena movió a Ash, para intentar despertarlo, pero aún no lo lograba.

—Cinco minutos más, por favor —dijo Ash, aun dormido. Mientras se revolcaba a otro lado donde estaba dormido, quedando en dirección donde Serena.

—Vamos, hay que continuar con nuestro viaje, levántate —la artista pokémon, se puso de rodillas, y empezó a mover a Ash, en otro intento por despertarlo. Y fallo nuevamente, ya que ni despertaba, ni reaccionaba con lo que estaba haciendo Serena.

Pero parece que al fin estaba reaccionando, tanto que se puso igual de rodillas, y estaba despertando poco a poco, pero parecía como si no hubiera dormido bien.

—Buenos… días —Ash pronuncio sus primeras palabras del día, y posteriormente bostezar, y frotar su ojo derecho con una mano.

—¿Dormiste bien? Te miras muy cansado a pesar de haber dormido —pregunto Serena, notando algo particular en el de cabello azabache.

—La verdad… no pude conciliar el sueño después de despertar de un sueño demasiado raro —Ash explico, que no había podido dormir en condiciones.

—¿Y que fue ese sueño?

—No lo recuerdo claramente, pero dos personas estaban conmigo en un… —Ash empezaba a relatar, pero por algún motivo, se quedó callado por un momento.

—¿En un qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —la chica, sonaba preocupada por la intriga de que sucedía después, pero el entrenador no pudo hablar, ya que había quedado dormido, y su cuerpo se había caído para adelante, pero por suerte suya, Serena estaba ahí para atrapar su caída; ella no sabía si llamar a esto suerte u otra cosa, a lo que estaba pasando, ¿Qué está sucediendo? Ash tenía su cabeza, justo en el pecho de Serena, parecía como si estaba descansando más en otro lugar, ya que este había cerrado los ojos por el cansancio. A lo que la de cabello miel, reacciono muy nerviosa, y con la cara muy ruborizada, esto era algo que ella no esperaba para nada.

—A-A-Ash… mejor levántate ya, por favor —pidió Serena, muy nerviosa por la situación en la que estaba. Pero claro, el aspirante a maestro pokémon, no reaccionaba y seguía igual.

—Que cómodo se siente… —decía Ash, dormido aún, y el no realmente no sabía en donde estaba, y simplemente pensaba, que su cabeza estaba acomodada en una suave almohada. Serena estaba más que impactada, y sonrojada.

Mientras tanto fuera de la carpa.

—¿Siguen ahí adentro? ¿Qué tanto puede tardar una persona en levantar a otra? —pregunto Aria, que se le hacía raro que Serena estaba tardando. Cuando menos lo esperaron, escucharon un grito "¡kya!". Tal grito que resonó muy fuerte llegando a alterar a los que estaban afuera, y más porque Serena había sido la del grito. En ese momento, la ex reina de kalos, salió corriendo a la tienda de campaña, origen de los gritos, para ver que estaba sucediendo. Una vez llego, abrió rápidamente la puerta para asomarse.

—¡Oigan!, ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Aria, pregunto desesperadamente, para luego ver a un Ash despierto de manera normal, y a su amiga con una cara roja y señales de nerviosismo —¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Y porque Serena grito tan fuerte y de esa forma?

—N-n-nada de nada, buenos días, adiós —decía Serena, demasiado nerviosa, y huyendo de la tienda, a la velocidad de flash.

—Eso fue raro, ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Aria a su compañero de viaje.

—No recuerdo muy bien, solo que ese grito me despertó y ya —contesto Ash, quien parecía que no tenía idea de lo que el mismo hizo.

—De acuerdo… solo arréglate para que podamos continuar nuestro viaje, ¿De acuerdo? —ante estas palabras, el entrenador solo asintió, señalando un sí.

Pasados unos minutos, todos, incluyendo a sus pokémon, se encontraban ya desayunando, antes de continuar con el viaje, porque como bien dicen, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, o bueno, no todos, ya que dos chicas no tocaban mucho sus platos, ¿Pero cuál es la razón de eso?

Serena, aún recordaba el suceso que tuvo con Ash en la tienda de campaña, que fue una situación comprometedora y que fue inesperado para ella. Aria tenía un pensamiento en su mente, ¿Qué estaba pasando en la tienda campaña con Ash y Serena? De cierta manera, le incomodaba y hasta inquietaba, sus propios pensamientos respecto a ese asunto, ¿Pero porque se sentía de esa forma? Aún no había encontrado una respuesta concisa.

Luego del desayuno, siguieron su trayecto a su objetivo, que si bien, ya no faltaba tanto para llegar, digamos que estaban más cerca que hace días, solo necesitaban recorrer un poco más de camino.

Luego de algunas horas de caminata y camino, nuestro grupo ya se encontraba finalmente, frente a ciudad laverre, y sin perder más tiempo, se adentraron a la ciudad, la cual, pasarían para luego ir a lumiose, donde tomaran un vuelo para ir a la lejana región de kanto, su mayor y principal objetivo.

Nuestro grupo se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, aparentemente sin ningún rumbo fijo, pero como se han de imaginar, decidieron ir a hospedarse a un centro pokémon, pasar el día aquí, e ir rumbo a lumiose mañana.

Seguían caminando, para llegar a dicho lugar, pero en una parte, llamaron su atención, esto debido a que había muchas personas conjuntas en el mismo lugar, y para saber que ocurría. Ash pregunto a esas personas que sucedía, a lo que respondió, que se estaba haciendo un concurso, que era un tipo de lotería. El grupo mostró curiosidad, y les había llamado la atención eso mismo, por lo cual fueron al frente de todo, donde había una persona, que al parecer, era como el organizador de todo.

Los cinco, pidieron a el que se encargaba de todo, si había todavía oportunidad de participar, a lo que él dijo que sí; así, les entrego cinco boletos a ellos, y coincidentemente, eran los últimos que quedaban, esto pudo lograr, que todo comenzara ahora.

—Atención gente, escúcheme. Los boletos que les entregue a todos, contienen un mismo número en dos boletos, ya que así serán las reglas —esa persona, iba a mencionar en qué consistía todo esto —los participantes que tengan el mismo número en su boleto, los cuales solo son dos, serán los ganadores del premio, aquí no gana solo uno, son dos personas las que ganaran. El número se encuentra detrás del boleto, lo verán solo hasta que lo diga, que será dentro de muy breve.

Esas fueron las reglas que se impusieron. Algo particulares a lo que la gente sabia de este tipo de cosas, pero así es como funcionaba.

—¡Y el numero ganador es… 72247! —anuncio el numero ganador, y posteriormente, el público había volteado su papel, para revisar el numero correcto, al verlos, unos se decepcionaron al no ver los números correctos, sin embargo, dos personas si tenían el numero ganador, y esos eran Ash y Serena, quienes quedaron asombrados al ver el numero en sus respectivos boletos.

—¡He ganado! —exclamaron los dos, al mismo tiempo, luego de eso, ambos se enteraron que tenían el mismo número, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, igualmente a sus amigos.

—Al parecer tenemos dos ganadores aquí, pasen aquí —indico el organizador, que los ganadores fueran donde el —¿Y sus nombres son? —pregunto por el nombre de ambos.

—Soy Ash Ketchum, de pueblo paleta —el entrenador pokémon, se presentó como lo hace siempre.

—Yo soy Serena. ¿Y cuál es el premio? —luego de que Serena se presentara, no dudo en preguntar por el premio.

—Excelente pregunta, Ash y Serena han ganado… ¡Un tour por la ciudad para dos personas! —el señor, responsable de este concurso, había anunciado el premio, que nadie esperaba que eso fuera. En sus amigos, tuvieron una reacción de mucha sorpresa, pero había alguien en especial, que parecía tener más que solo eso. En cuanto a los ganadores, Ash con una cara que mostraba, pues no mucho, una pequeña impresión (Ya sabemos cómo es el), aunque por otra parte, la chica de ojos azules, se veía ansiosa, y sin mencionar que estaba sonrojada.

—"Esto quieres decir, que acabo de ganar una cita con Ash".

Continuara…

Y si, esto será un capítulo de dos partes, realmente pensándolo y viéndolo, creí que esto sería lo que mejor se acopla a lo que quiero contar.

Como sabrán, estos capítulos tendrán mayor enfoque a Serena, ya que no podemos enfocarnos solo en Aria por todo el fic, Serena necesita también atención, si no, esto no tendría sentido, ni ahora, ni a futuro. Y si me retrase bastante, pero se debió a una falta de ideas. Verán, cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo, tenía una idea en mente para dedicarle todo un capitulo a Serena, y sus momentos con Ash, pero no supe cómo ponerla bien, así que lo tuve que descartar y pensar en otra cosa. Ademas de revisar miles de veces los otros capítulos, junto con los hechos del anime, cronológicamente en la fecha que se publicó esto, y evitar errores de continuidad.

Y tenía varias ideas más, pero termine desechándolas, tanto para este capítulo, como para el futuro del fic, por eso me bloque y no subí antes el capítulo, y eso que empecé a escribirlo hace meses, incluso antes del problema de la computadora, pero en resumidas cuentas, tuve un gran retraso, por problemas de ideas para el capítulo, pero ya está hecho, porque no piensen que voy a abandonar este proyecto, ya está un nuevo capítulo al fin, lamento mucho las molestias y demoras.

Y con esto concluimos el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué pasará en el próximo? ¿Cómo saldrá esa dichosa "cita"? ¿Cómo la pasaran Ash y Serena? ¿Aria estaría sintiendo pequeños celos? ¿Por qué ese número en los boletos ganadores? El acomodo no fue al azar, y esta referenciado con el anime, adivinen del porque esos números en especial. Y las otras preguntas, serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo. Espero este les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre el cap, y apunten el viernes en su calendario, que aparte del lanzamiento de pokémon sol y luna, hay algo preparado respecto a otra actualización, de otro fic en curso, solo esperen, me despido, y hasta otra.


	6. Descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento

Hola a todos los lectores. Ya sé, ya sé, no he actualizado nada desde que termino el año pasado, ni cuando empezó este, pero lo explicare al rato. También soy consciente de que no hubo nuevo capítulo de este fic en un año, pero esta vez finalmente está de regreso, así que dejando las explicaciones para el final, empecemos de una vez.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 6: Descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento.

En el capítulo anterior, nuestro grupo había llegado a ciudad Romantis, para pasar por ahí, y llegar a ciudad Lumiose, para posteriormente ir hacia la región de Kanto. En un lugar en el que se detuvieron, que era uno donde había un tipo de lotería, los cinco entraron a probar su suerte, y lo lograron, pero solo dos de ellos lograron ganar algo; Ash y Serena ganaron un paseo por la ciudad, solo para los dos, algo que Serena interpretaría como una cita con el, según ella. Sin embargo, no sabemos mejor del premio. ¿De que se trata en realidad?

Luego de que el sorteo finalizara, varias personas se estaban yendo, salvo nuestros protagonistas, quienes quisieron aclarar de que trataba el premio que habían ganado Ash y Serena. Para eso, se dirigieron a los organizadores del evento.

—Oigan, ¿Exactamente de qué va el premio que ganamos? —pregunto Ash, para tener mejor información del premio.

—Veras, cada seis meses hacemos esto, y el premio es el mismo, lo hacemos con la intención de que turistas de otras regiones o de otras ciudades de Kalos puedan conocer Romantis. —contesto el organizador del evento, revelando la intención del premio.

—¿Entonces esto está más dirigido a los turistas? —dijo Clemont, teorizando con la información que les dieron.

—¡Exactamente! —exclamo otro organizador, quien en este caso, era una mujer, quien parecía ser más energética y entusiasta. —Es una gran oportunidad para que la gente conozca esta ciudad. Sobre todo para ti, dijiste que eres de un pueblo que no es de Kalos. —siguió hablando, pero esta vez, se dirigió a Ash, quien creía que no había estado nunca en Romantis por ser de otra región.

—De hecho, ya estuvimos aquí antes hace tiempo, así que no es la primera vez que visito aquí.

—Que importa, seguro no has visto tanto de la ciudad cuando estuviste aquí, así que esta es una gran oportunidad para ti.

—Supongo que sí. —dijo el entrenador, un poco apenado por esa actitud y que la mujer lo persuadiera de esa forma.

—Pero bueno, antes de que se me olvide. Tengan estos. —el otro encargado del evento, les dio a Ash y Serena unos pequeños papeles. —Son cupones y promociones, se los damos para que los usen mañana, y esos mismos lugares que están señalados, son a los que deben asistir.

—Entonces, ¿Nos obligan a ir a estos lugares? —pregunto Serena.

—Son los lugares que mejor podemos recomendarles a visitar, y también nos da publicidad para esto. Pero también pueden ir a otros lugares si desean, siempre y cuando nos avisen durante el recorrido. —aclaro sobre el asunto de los sitios a visitar, pero menciono algo que genero aún más dudas.

—Esperen, ¿Cómo que avisarles durante el recorrido? ¿Acaso no estaremos solos? —pregunto Serena.

—Ah. Eso es porque otras veces, varios ganadores se escaparon o no se presentaron, y cuando los encontramos, según ellos, estaban incomodos porque decían algunos que eran completos desconocidos, y otros pensaban que estaban en una cita, y dijeron que ellos solo eran amigos. Entonces debemos estar vigilándolos para que cumplan con el premio.

Al saber que no estarían solos durante ese tiempo, fue algo que le bajo los ánimos a Serena, al no poder estar sola con Ash.

—Aunque confiamos que ustedes serán la excepción a comparación de otros ganadores. —dijo la alegre mujer, acercándose a los ganadores.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —pregunto Serena.

—¿Ustedes si son una pareja? ¿No? —pregunto la joven señora, y desde luego, Serena mostró un notable sonrojo en su cara, además de estar algo nerviosa.

—N-no, se equivoca, este… —intento explicar que no eran pareja, pero por su nerviosismo, no podía hablar con las palabras que ella quisiese.

—Claro que no. Simplemente son buenos amigos, ellos no tienen otra relación más allá que esa. —inesperadamente, Aria interrumpió y logro explicar lo que Serena quería.

—Ya veo. Pero ya que aclarado esto, los esperamos aquí mismo mañana al medio dia, no vayan a faltar.

—Descuide, llegaran puntuales, adiós. —dijo Aria, ahorrándoles palabras tanto a Ash como a Serena, y retirándolos de donde estaban.

—Hermano, ¿No te pareció raro eso? —pregunto Bonnie, esperando una teoría de Clemont.

—¿Si te refieres en cómo se comportó Aria? Si, nunca la vi así desde que empezamos a viajar con ella, si fue algo peculiar en ella el cómo irrumpió donde Ash y Serena. —parecía que Clemont no parecía comprender la situación, si veía un comportamiento algo curioso en Aria, pero no pudo llegar a una conclusión más concreta.

Pasadas varias horas, y ya en otro lugar, concretamente en un centro pokémon de la ciudad, se ve como todo el grupo está sentado en unas de las mesas del edificio.

—¿Y de verdad piensan ir mañana a ese paseo? —pregunto Clemont, dirigiéndose a Ash y Serena.

—¿Por qué no? No podemos defraudar a esas personas. —dijo Ash, pensando en quienes les dieron esa oportunidad.

—No se trata de ellos, si no de ustedes, ¿No sienten que los fuerzan a ir?

—Tal vez, pero esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para conocer más la ciudad, ¿No crees, Serena? —con tanto optimismo de su parte, se dirigió a Serena.

—Bueno, yo no tengo inconvenientes en ir, solo que me dejo sorprendida que nos tocó ganar, y encima que tuviéramos el mismo número. —parecía que a ella no le importaba la situación, y la veía como otra oportunidad para estar a solas con el entrenador.

—La verdad concuerdo en algo con Clemont, no creo que sea buena idea ir contra su voluntad. —Aria se había metido a la conversación, queriendo dar la razón por la cual no presentarse.

—Pero si no tenemos problemas en asistir, ¿Por qué dices que no vayamos? —pregunto Ash, queriendo saber por qué Aria se oponía a esto.

—Bueno… sería mejor si mañana saliéramos de aquí, y… seguir nuestro camino a ciudad Lumiose sin tantas interrupciones, entre más rápido lleguemos mejor. —explico, aunque inicialmente poniéndose algo nerviosa, ¿Por qué? Aunque hayan notado ese nerviosismo por su parte, y se desconcertaron algo, no le tomaron demasiada importancia, al no saber por qué se sentía así. Pero, si había alguien quien sentía curiosidad por esa actitud.

—Puede que Aria tenga razón, aunque no llevamos tanta prisa, sería buena idea irnos sin que se den cuenta de que no nos presentamos, y antes de que puedan buscarnos, dijeron que habían encontrado personas que no se presentaron con ellos. —siguiendo con su idea, el líder de tipo eléctrico propuso.

—Por cierto, Aria, ¿Por qué… —Serena quería preguntarle a Aria, sobre ese nerviosismo de hace rato, pero cuando volteo donde estaba sentada, ya no estaba ahí. —¿Eh? ¿a dónde fue Aria?

—Bonnie, tampoco está. —dijo Clemont, notando también la ausencia de su hermanita.

—Si estaban aquí hace un momento, ¿A dónde se fueron? —cuestiono Ash, ¿A dónde habrán ido ellas dos?

Mientras tanto, a fuera del centro pokémon.

—Bien, ya estamos solas, ¿De que querías hablar? —esa voz, provenía de la ex reina de Kalos, quien estaba con Bonnie. Al parecer, se fueron sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, debido a que Bonnie quería hablar de algo con ella, sin que nadie más estuviera con ellas.

—Solo quería preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué no querías que Ash y Serena salieran mañana? —tal parecía, que la razón por la cual se alejaron del resto a fuera del edificio, era para saber lo mismo que todos se preguntaron.

—Creo que ya lo respondí, no creo que ambos quieran ser arrastrados a esto contra su voluntad, y llegaríamos más rápido a ciudad Lumiose e irnos más pronto a Kanto. —Aria contesto, usando la misma respuesta de antes.

—Pero sonabas como si no quisieras que lo hicieran, como de una forma más personal tuya.

—No entiendo bien lo que dices, no se a qué te refieres con todo esto. —Aria no parecía entender lo que Bonnie trataba de decirle.

—Aria, ¿Acaso te gusta Ash? —sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, lanzo una inesperada pregunta, que provoco tanto sorpresa, como el nerviosismo y un notable sonrojo en Aria.

—¿C-C-Crees que él me gusta? No, no pienses que tengo ese tipo de sentimiento hacia él. —la anterior reina de Kalos, intento de alguna forma negar lo que se le pregunto.

—Pero si te veías algo en contra de la idea de que Ash y Serena pasaran el día de mañana solos.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro! Solo que... solo que. —Aria ya no sabía que explicación dar. —Tal vez me molesto un poco que no hubiese ganado y hubiera sido Serena, y tal vez me hubiera gustado ser yo quien acompañara a Ash a ese premio.

—Ya veo, ¿Entonces si te gusta? —aunque comprendió lo que decía Aria, Bonnie siguió preguntando si tenía esos sentimientos.

—Bonnie, ¿Cómo puedes entender y meterte en estos temas? Aun eres una niña.

—Lo sé, pero como siempre ando buscándole una esposa a mi hermano, entonces si se algo respecto a esos temas.

—Está bien, dejémoslo así. —dijo Aria, dejando de lado ese tema.

—Y entonces, retomando el otro tema. —pero la menor del grupo, quería continuar sobre el supuesto asunto amoroso de Aria respecto a Ash.

— Pues… no sé qué pensar. La verdadera razón por la cual quise acompañarlos, y por lo que me retire de ser la reina de Kalos, fue para poder conocerlo mejor, desde que se metió por accidente a mi camerino en esa actuación, me genero mucho interés en conocerlo más, y desde que me integre a ustedes, nunca me había llevado tan bien con un chico, sin contar las veces que me ayudo, me dio ánimos, y al vivir esto, me sentí de una manera que jamás había sentido antes en mi vida. Quizás si me gusta algo, si lo que siento también es lo describen en los relatos románticos. —dijo Aria, aclarando y admitiendo todo lo que sentía por el entrenador.

—Vaya, no pensé que aparte de Serena, una persona como tu también sentiría lo mismo por el.

—Sí, pero no le vayas a… Espera, ¿Cómo que aparte de Serena? —pregunto Aria, algo desconcertada al meter a su amiga artista a la conversación.

—¿No te diste cuenta? A ella también le gusta Ash, prácticamente desde siempre, desde que empezamos a viajar antes de que te integraras. —explico Bonnie, que Aria no era la única del grupo que sentía algo por Ash, y que ahí entraba Serena.

—Entonces, ¿Ambas sentimos lo mismo por la misma persona?

—Parece que sí, ¿Ahora que piensas hacer al respecto? —pregunto Bonnie, si Aria tenía un movimiento que hacer ante tal situación.

—Nunca pensé que esto sería posible. Serena es la mejor amiga que he tenido, pero si ella también quiere a Ash, no sé qué decir o hacer. Si llegáramos a competir por el, solo una de nosotras lo tendría, pero no quisiera que por eso nuestra amistad cambie de alguna forma. ¡No sé qué hacer! —en ese momento, Aria estaba en un conflicto consigo misma, sabiendo que su amiga gustaba del mismo entrenador, ¿Qué haría para que ambas partes salieran sin corazones rotos? Pensando claro, en querer a Ash solo para la de cabello rosado, pero sin lastimar ni romper lazos de amistad con Serena.

—Bueno, normalmente estoy más del lado de Serena. La verdad, nunca te imagine como pareja de Ash en ningún momento, considerando el tipo de persona que eres. —dijo Bonnie, soltando algo que le parecía incomodo a Aria.

—¿Qué tipo de persona? ¿Puedo saberlo? —sonrío, aunque no de una forma tan amistosa, sintiéndose hasta un poco ofendida.

—Ya sabes, eres famosa, hermosa, fuiste la reina de Kalos, cualquier chico caería rendido a ti, y seguramente tenías fanáticos que harían lo que fuera por salir contigo. —dijo Bonnie, quien antes se había alterado por ese gesto de Aria, quien se calmó por escuchar esas palabras, y no era lo que ella pensaba respecto a la imagen que tenía Bonnie sobre ella. —Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Lo tengo. Hay que seguirlos mañana, y ver qué es lo que harán y a donde irán. —propuso Aria, algo que prácticamente era espiarlos.

—Pero los encargados del sorteo serán quienes los seguirán, no creo que puedas cambiar eso. —dijo Bonnie, recordándole algo que hacía que no fuera posible lo que tenía en mente.

—Bien, entonces acompáñame. —dijo Aria, tomando la mano de la pequeña, y alejándose del centro Pokémon.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Bonnie, extrañada por como actuaba la ex reina de Kalos.

—A negociar con esos tipos, solo espero que no se hayan movido de donde estaban. —así, ambas se dirigían al lugar donde se organizó el sorteo, esperando llegar a un acuerdo con los organizadores, para que lo que tenía en mente Aria, pudiese hacerse una realidad, y eso era poder seguir a Ash y Serena en su salida de mañana. —"No puedo quedarme quieta en esta situación, debo asegurarme que Serena no vaya un paso por encima mío. No sé qué hacer con nuestra amistad, pero no quiero que te me adelantes con Ash". —pensó, con una firme determinación, de no dejar que Serena tomase una ventaja considerable con el entrenador.

Continuara…

Bien, ahora que acabo el capítulo, vamos a algunas explicaciones, e intentare ser lo más breve que pueda.

No piensen que voy a abandonar escribir fics sin previo aviso, para nada, el retraso fue por escuela, y un problema que arrastro conmigo a la hora: me distraigo mucho y no avanzo como quisiera, y no sé cómo arreglarlo, ¡Ayuda!. Y si no hubo nuevo capítulo en un año, fue por prioridades que surgieron con otros proyectos antes de avanzar con este, pero tranquilos, de que lo seguiré escribiendo, júrenlo. Además, cerré por accidente el word, sin guardar el principio hace meses y me entorpeció el buen ritmo al que iba, si no hubiera ocurrido, tal vez se hubiera publicado meses antes, y si quedo algo corto, realmente tenía un poco más escrito, y hasta iba a ser más largo, pero eso queda reservado para el siguiente capítulo, que será la conclusión de este mini arco de Serena, y ya verán que empezara lo bueno en próximos capítulos.

Ahora, quisiera compartir los planes para este año, pero de momento solo será uno.

Voy a empezar a publicar la gran mayoría de fics, y los que vienen, en Wattpad, ya he publicado dos cosas antes, pero ya empezare a publicar lo demás, por lo que habrá una tercera plataforma donde me podrán seguir, pero antes de que nada, una pregunta de opinión de su parte, de lo que tengo ya publicado aquí, ¿Con cual debería empezar a publicar allá? Díganmelo por favor.

Y diría más cosas, como ciertos proyectos nuevos que quisiera compartirles, y más, pero se los diré en otra ocasión, para no rellenar mucho e innecesariamente esta parte. En fin, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, después de mucho tiempo. Dejen sus reviews comentando que les ha parecido, y de paso, dejen que fic mío debería publicar primero en wattpad, pueden seguirme también allá bajo el mismo nombre de usuario, pronto estará casi todo el catalogo allá, y me disculpo por el tiempo de ausencia tanto del fic como el mío como escritor, espero que la situación pueda mejorar pronto, también porque no podré responder reviews en esta ocasión, será el próximo cap, los reviews de este capítulo y el anterior. Y nada mas, me despido, y nos leemos hasta otra


End file.
